One Piece : My Story
by Uterpia
Summary: L'histoire de One Piece du point de vue d'une jeune fille à la vie banale et monotone, qui deviendra très vite mouvementée.
1. Chapitre 1

_*Laisse timidement dépasser sa tête d'un mur*_

 _Bonjour ^^_

 _Alors voilà, je n'ai écrit qu'un seul texte sur ce fandom, mais j'ai une fanfiction en route depuis plusieurs mois ! J'en suis au chapitre 10 à vrai dire, mais je me suis dit que j'allais poster le premier chapitre pour avoir vos impressions ! Il s'agira donc d'un Zoro x OC, mais particulièrement discret, il sera un peu long à arriver. Normal, on ne gagne pas le cœur de notre manieur de sabres favoris en un claquement de doigt :P Mais je vous rassure, il y aura quelques situations sympas avant que ça ne se concrétise. Et il n'y aura pas d'échanges de salives à tous les coins de rue, ça ferait un peu OOC pour notre Zoro xD. Ça sera de la romance à la dure ! Pour ce qui est du scénario, je respecte la chronologie de l'histoire, mais en la retravaillant un peu à ma façon et en sautant quelques arcs (il y aura tout de même un résumé des événements qui s'y seront produits._

 _Bref, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre. Zoro et mon personnage ont alors 17 ans à ce moment-là. Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 135 pour le lieu! C'est pendant l'arc post-alabasta, où l'on voit le passé de Zoro! En revanche, je n'ai aucune idée du nom du patelin, et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché! Je vais donc faire au mieux pour décrire les lieux et vous situer :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : UN JEUNE HOMME MAL EN POINT**

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui, il était brûlant. Le potager avait mauvaise mine. Si elle en avait le courage, elle aurait pu recueillir plusieurs litres d'eau au village, plutôt que de s'acharner à pomper l'eau du puits. Mais la jeune fille ne se voyait pas faire de multiples aller-retour sous ce soleil ardent. Et ses parents avaient justement choisi cette petite maison pour la tranquillité qui y régnait. Pas de voisins, pas de bruit. Tout n'était que pierres et dunes de sable dans les environs, mais elle avait tout de même la chance d'avoir un petit jardin timide. Quelques buissons par-ci, par-là, un peu d'herbe. Le potager avait la chance de se trouver à l'ombre des quelques rares arbres environnants. Une larme longea les joues chaudes d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses. Ses yeux bleu nuit brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse et de solitude. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que le Baroque Works lui avait pris sa famille, Hema et Suke Toya. Sept ans que ces gens avaient débarqué de nulle part et assassiné sa famille. Il n'étaient même pas du coin, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là. Maintenant, la jeune fille vivait seule, en se nourrissant de légumes qu'elle cultivait elle-même avec difficulté. Elle n'avait jamais eu la main verte contrairement à sa mère. Les poings serrés sur les minuscules pommes de terre qui allaient lui servir de repas ce midi, Nilam Toya fermait ses yeux bleus avec force. Elle trouvait cela injuste.

Son père avait toujours protégé cette ville. Il réglait les petits conflits, chassait les pirates néfastes, faisait régner l'ordre. Sa mère, quant à elle, passait ses journées à cultiver le potager, ses longs cheveux roses le plus souvent attachés en un chignon peu soigné. Mais elle, que devait-elle faire à présent? Elle approchait de l'âge adulte, il était impératif pour elle de se fixer un objectif. Mais lequel? Aucun métier ne lui faisait envie, et puis elle n'était pas bonne à grand-chose. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quitter ce village, découvrir d'autres horizons. Alors que la jeune fille ramassait ses pommes de terre pour les mettre dans le panier, elle se remémora quelques souvenirs.

/Tous les soirs, Suke entraînait sa petite Nilam au combat, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de forces, certes, mais elle avait de la technique, des réflexes, et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

« _Quand tu te fais agresser ou que tu dois défendre quelqu'un, le but n'est pas de gagner le combat, mais de t'en sortir vivante. Épuise ton adversaire grâce à ton adresse et à ta technique, ne te fatigue pas pour des brutes épaisses contre qui tu n'auras aucune chance. Mais quand tu seras plus grande et plus forte, tu seras capable de donner de bonnes corrections, c'est moi qui te le dis ma fille, tu es une Toya ! »/_

L'adolescente renifla bruyamment avant de sécher ses larmes et jeta un œil à son bâton d'acier, qu'elle avait déposé contre la façade en bois. Le bâton avec lequel son père lui avait appris à se battre. Elle ne s'en séparait plus. Même si elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à s'en servir. Là où elle excellait vraiment, c'était la manipulation d'armes à feu. Elle se rappellerait toujours de sa première séance.

 _/« Très bien Nilam, voyons maintenant comment tu vas t'en sortir avec un revolver ! Avec tous ces pirates qui rôdent dans les parages, il vaut mieux que tu saches t'en servir ! »_

Mais la petite fille ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre à ce moment-là. Après plusieurs explications de la part de son géniteur, elle avait saisi l'arme dans ses mains et verrouillé la cible. Mais la terrible détonation qui avait suivi après avoir pressé la détente l'avait apeuré. Aussi, après avoir brillamment touché la cible, elle avait relâché son arme, tremblante.

 _« Nilam, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ! »_

 _« C'est... c'est beaucoup trop bruyant... j'ai eu très peur ! »_

Son père avait ri, amusé.

 _« Ah... oui, c'est vrai que cette arme est particulièrement bruyante. Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! »_

Le lendemain, alors que la petite Nilam retournait la terre avec sa mère, son père s'était approché d'elle, les mains dans le dos.

 _« Nilam, viens un peu par là, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »_

Ce jour-là, il lui avait offert un casque antibruit. Qui lui a d'ailleurs été subtilisé en même temps que son arme lors du débarquement du Baroque Works.

 _« Le premier essai était vraiment prometteur, ça serait dommage de ne pas poursuivre l'entraînement ! »_

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Après des mois d'entraînement, Nilam était devenue plutôt bonne. Seulement voilà : elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sans casque anti-bruit. C'est donc avec regret qu'elle dû abandonner cette arme à feu comme moyen de défense.

Le jour de ses dix ans, son père lui avait définitivement offert le pistolet avec lequel elle s'était entraîné.

 _« Même si tu ne peux plus t'en servir, garde-le. C'est une arme de gros calibre très fiable et très puissante. Elle peut contenir douze balles. Deux fois plus qu'un revolver normal. »_

 _« Merci papa, j'en prendrais soin, je te le promets! »_

 _« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre ! »_ avait-il déclaré en tapotant la tête de son enfant. _«Tu sais Nilam, quand tu seras grande, ce sera à ton tour de défendre cette ville, que ce soit avec cette arme ou ton bâton. »/_

Nilam enfonça ses ongles dans la terre, les dents serrées et les yeux fermés. Ses parents lui manquaient tellement... Pourquoi le Baroque Works avait-il ruiné sa vie ? Pourquoi ses parents ? Elle n'avait plus personne désormais, aucun ami... Elle se trouvait à un kilomètre du village, personne ne venait lui rendre visite, sauf un petit garçon dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom accourait parfois pour implorer son aide lors de conflits superficiels. Il lui arrivait de mettre dehors deux ou trois crétins de temps en temps pour faire régner l'ordre, mais rien de très sanglant, un coup de poing par-ci, par-là.

 _/« Si tu n'habitais pas aussi loin, je n'aurais pas tout ce chemin à faire pour te demander de l'aide ! »_ avait un jour grogné le petit garçon. _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas habiter en ville ? »_

 _« Cette maison appartenait à mes parents, je ne peux pas vivre ailleurs qu'ici, tu comprends ? Je n'ai nulle part ou aller. Et puis ça te fait faire de l'exercice ! »_

 _« Mais... c'est triste de rester seule à ton âge ! Tu as besoin d'amis ! Tu n'as même pas de chien pour te tenir compagnie !/_

Nilam avait bien eu UNE amie... mais elle lui a également été retirée par le Baroque Works. Paula. La petite fille aux cheveux bleu foncé et bouclés, avec des petits yeux verts. Elle devait être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Elle avait servi d'otage à l'époque, mais ces bandits avaient dû l'exécuter peu de temps après. Elle se souvient encore de la détresse dans son regard alors qu'elle était enlevée à ses parents. Tous étaient impuissants. Elles avaient pour habitude de s'entraîner ensemble lorsque son père n'était pas là. Paula n'était pas très épaisse, mais elle avait les os solides et elle était vive. Le moindre coup porté était douloureux pour la petite Nilam.

-Eh...il y a... quelqu'un ?

Une voix chancelante et épuisée tira Nilam de ses souvenirs. Elle se releva et épousseta son pantalon avant de contourner la maisonnette et apercevoir un jeune homme de son âge, quoique plus grand, aux cheveux verts en bataille et passablement essoufflé, tenant difficilement sur ses deux jambes.

-De... de l'eau...

Il tomba à genoux, à bout de forces.

-Bon sang! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur et remarqua avec effroi qu'en plus d'être épuisé, il était blessé. Elle l'aida à se redresser et l'emmena dans son salon, l'allongeant sur le canapé où il ferma douloureusement les yeux, les dents serrées. Prise de panique, Nilam passa une main dans ses cheveux roses avant de faire les cent pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

Elle se figea sur place, tremblante. Il n'y avait pas de médecins dans les parages, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de s'en occuper toute seule.

-De... l'eau... redemanda le blessé.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, j'y vais !

La jeune fille se précipita au-dehors afin de pomper l'eau du puits dans une carafe qu'elle avait saisie au passage.

-Tenez, voilà !

L'inconnu aux cheveux verts se saisit du broc d'eau et en vida le contenu en une dizaine de secondes, mouillant au passage le col de son haut blanc. Il s'écroula sur le canapé peu après.

-Oh non, non non ! Tenez bon, je vais aller chercher de quoi vous soigner !

Nilam se rua vers son armoire à médicaments et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool ainsi que quelques bandages.

 _« J'espère que ça suffira... »_

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant que l'individu se réveille enfin. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. D'après ses derniers souvenirs, il progressait avec difficulté dans une plaine aride et hostile, la poitrine en sang et à moitié inconscient. Et à présent, le voilà entouré de bandages. Qui aurait bien pu le recueillir ainsi en plein désert ?

Prudent, il chercha tout de même ses sabres des yeux, en vain. Ils n'étaient plus en sa possession.

Il se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers la seule issue possible. Il se retrouva face à une jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos et qui semblait cuisiner. L'inconnu aux cheveux de jade aperçut enfin ses trois armes reposant contre une chaise. Il saisit un de ses sabres sans un bruit et se rapprocha de la jeune fille aux cheveux rosés.

Il extirpa la lame de son fourreau à une très grande vitesse et la pointa dans le bas du dos de son hôte, qui haleta, surprise et effrayée, sans pour autant se retourner.

-T'es qui toi ? Où est-ce que je suis !

-Du... du calme, tu as perdu connaissance devant chez moi, tu ne te rappelles pas ?! S'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer.

C'était fort possible. Son voyage l'avait tellement affaibli... Cependant, il fronça les sourcils, toujours méfiant.

-Lève les mains et retournes-toi.

La jeune fille déglutit et s'exécuta, légèrement tremblante. Le sabreur put alors apercevoir le visage de celle qui l'avait certainement secouru. Elle avait une peau légèrement bronzée, pas étonnant avec ce soleil, de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux roses. Une frange désordonnée cachait son front probablement suant étant donné la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était habillée d'un haut blanc constitué d'un col ainsi que d'un jean banal. Elle avait l'air trop innocente pour être chasseur de primes ou bandit. Le manieur de sabres baissa sa lame, convaincu que cette personne était inoffensive.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

Soulagée que son invité ait enfin baissé son arme, Nilam s'adossa au plan de travail.

-J'étais en train de m'occuper du potager quand j'ai entendu un appel au secours. Quand je suis arrivée, tu t'es écroulé et j'ai dû te transporter jusqu'au canapé. Je t'ai donné à boire et tu as perdu connaissance tout de suite après, alors j'en ai profité pour te soigner et je t'ai laissé te reposer, voilà.

L'individu rangea sa lame dans son fourreau, gêné.

-Désolé de t'avoir menacé, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens ces temps-ci.

Soulagée, Nilam se laissa glisser sur le sol.

-Ça ne fait rien, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce genre de réaction.

Le jeune homme regarda de gauche à droite.

-C'est chez toi ici ? On est en plein milieu d'une plaine, non ?

-Oui, je vis ici. Je suis un peu isolée, le village le plus proche se trouve à un kilomètre.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, la jeune fille se releva et saisit une poêle de pommes de terre.

-J'étais en train de préparer à manger, tu dois mourir de faim !

-C'est vrai, je n'ai rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours...

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi !

Le blessé tira une chaise en bois sans un mot et prit place sur la table, sans quitter son hôte des yeux. Il était intrigué par sa serviabilité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un inconnu le recueillait chez lui, le soignait et le nourrissait. C'était le contraire en général : le monde l'évitait comme la peste, de peur d'avoir des ennuis. Était-il possible qu'elle ne sache pas qui il était ?

-Ça t'arrive souvent d'héberger de parfaits inconnus ? Demanda le sabreur.

Nilam déposa une assiette de pommes de terre face à son invité et pris elle-même place face à lui.

-Pas du tout, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un aussi mal en point atterrit devant chez moi.

-Tu ne t'es pas demandé si j'étais clean ? Je suis peut-être un dangereux criminel, qui sait...

Il planta sa fourchette dans une patate et la porta à sa bouche, tandis que la jeune fille serrait les poings sur la table, le front suant discrètement.

-À ce moment-là, tu n'étais qu'un homme blessé à mes yeux. Mais sache que si tes intentions sont mauvaises, je sais me défendre !

L'inconnu eut un sourire en coin des plus ironiques.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Si, tu en doutes ! Râla Nilam.

-Rappelle-moi qui a bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque tout à l'heure ?

La jeune fille croisa les bras, la mine renfrognée.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on menace des gens avec un sabre !

Le sabreur dévora une deuxième pomme de terre d'une seule bouchée, toujours aussi amusé.

-Relax, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Dans un sens, Toya se sentait bien soulagée qu'il lui affirme ceci. Il se trimballait tout de même avec trois sabres... d'ailleurs... ça lui rappelait quelque chose...

-Ces lames sont à toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais. J'utilise la technique des trois sabres.

-C'est drôle, tu utilises la même technique que ce chasseur de primes là... Roronoa Zoro !

L'invité fronça les sourcils avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Et... que sais-tu au sujet de ce type ?

La jeune fille soutint sa joue avec sa main, le regard lointain.

-Eh bien, pas grand-chose à vrai dire... d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il devrait avoir mon âge... il commence à se faire connaître un peu partout, grâce à ses talents de sabreur. Tout le monde le voit comme un monstre assoiffé de sang, mais ça m'étonnerait. Je crois qu'il ne s'en prend qu'aux pirates et aux malfaiteurs, jamais aux citoyens, et pourtant, il est craint... peut-être à cause de sa force.

Nilam stoppa son récit et posa son regard bleu sur le visage de Zoro, qui l'observait avec insistance.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles les deux se fixaient, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se lève brutalement de sa chaise, à la fois surprise et effarée.

-OH MON DIEU, MAIS C'EST TOI RORONOA ZORO !

Le sabreur avala une énième pomme de terre avec indifférence.

-Eh bah t'en a mis du temps pour comprendre.

 _« J'y crois pas, mais quelle idiote ! »_ se dit-elle.

-Et... c'est pendant ta chasse aux pirates que tu t'es blessé ?! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Plus ou moins. J'me suis fait attaquer par surprise, ces gars voulaient se mesurer à moi. J'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser mais j'ai été blessé. Je cherchais un endroit pour m'abriter et j'me suis perdu.

Après avoir vidé le contenu de son assiette, Zoro se leva, la douleur déformant son visage.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, il me faut un forgeron.

-Mais... mais tu n'es pas encore rétabli, il te faut du repos !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie, en prenant soin de se munir de ses trois sabres, ses pas quelque peu saccadés à cause de la douleur.

-Attends !

Le sabreur se retourna, et observa une dernière fois le visage de son hôte.

-Le forgeron se trouve sur la colline à la sortie de la ville, expliqua-t-elle. C'est au Nord.

-Merci.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom ?

La jeune fille passa les mains derrière le dos.

-Nilam. Nilam Toya.

-Ok Nilam, peut-être à un de ces jours, qui sait ?

Il quitta définitivement la maisonnette de la famille Toya, encore affaibli par ses blessures, sous le regard admiratif de la jeune fille. Mais alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, elle le vit bifurquer sur la droite.

-Hé ! Le Nord c'est par là ! Lui signala Nilam en pointant la colline droit devant elle.

-Ah, oui. Je le savais.

La rosée croisa les bras et hocha la tête de gauche à droite, amusée.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! Le chapitre 2 mettra du temps à arriver, le temps que j'avance dans la fic et au cas où je voudrais modifier certains chapitres au fil de l'histoire, mais vous avez un aperçut de ce qui vous attend par la suite !_

 _Merci pour votre lecture, et à bientôt !_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hi ! Étant donné que je n'aurais plus à modifier les premiers chapitres, je me suis dit que j'allais publier la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !_

 _ **UchakoAra** : thanks for your review and for sure, I will continue this story :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : RORONOA ZORO, UN CHASSEUR DE PRIMES REDOUTÉ !**

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite de cet inconnu aux cheveux verts, le soleil se couchait à présent. Nilam retournait inlassablement la terre afin d'agrandir son potager et espérer une meilleure moisson pour la prochaine fois. Alors qu'elle essuyait la sueur qui perlait sur son front, un grand bruit résonna. Un bruit effrayant, comme une détonation de canon. La jeune fille leva la tête, effarée.

-Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une deuxième détonation se fit entendre.

-Ça vient du village !

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Nilam laissa tomber sa bêche avant de se saisir de son bâton d'acier.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'atteigne le hameau, à bout de souffle. Elle entendit de grands rires et écarquilla ses yeux bleus d'effarement. Dick et sa bande étaient là. C'était un bandit redoutable dont la prime était de dix millions de Berrys. Ses mains tremblaient sur son bâton, elle n'était pas de taille. Mais personne ne pouvait agir à part elle. Son père avait été le seul protecteur de cette ville, il l'avait entraîné pour prendre la relève, mais elle espérait ne jamais avoir à se battre. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable. Elle plissa ses yeux avec force et serra les dents. Que faire ? Donner deux ou trois coups de poing à des voyous était plutôt simple, mais livrer un combat contre un grand bandit était dangereux.

- _Rends-nous la nourriture ! On a eu du mal à réunir tout ça ! C'est à nous, t'as pas le droit !_

Nilam leva son regard bleu vers la voix, il s'agissait du petit garçon qui venait parfois chez elle pour lui demander de l'aide.

« _Non, il va se faire massacrer !_ » Pensa-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Une main gigantesque s'abattit sur la joue du jeune garçon, qui fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-NON ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Elle se précipita devant le petit garçon pour faire barrière avec son assaillant dans une posture agressive.

-Comment oses-tu lever la main sur un enfant, espèce de monstre !

Les habitants du village haletèrent, surpris par l'apparition soudaine de la jeune fille.

-Nilam ! Ne reste pas là, il va te tuer ! Prévint l'un des habitants.

-T'es qui, toi ? J'te conseille de dégager de mon chemin j'te signale que j'ai un bazooka entre les mains !

Ses hommes ricanèrent bêtement face au gabarit de la jeune femme.

-Mon père protégeait ce village, je ne vais pas vous laisser le piller comme ça !

-Toya bon sang, ne reste pas ici ! Ton père était très fort mais toi tu ne fais pas le poids ! Hurla un autre villageois.

-TAISEZ-VOUS! Ordonna-t-elle, furieuse.

Oui, peut-être qu'elle était moins forte que son défunt père, mais il lui avait enseigné ses techniques. Elle avait peut-être une chance. Elle envoya son bâton de fer dans la mâchoire du bandit, qui grogna de douleur sous le choc. Les habitants retinrent leur souffle, surpris par l'initiative de la jeune Toya, tandis que Dick se tenait la mandibule, le regard noirci par la colère.

-BUTEZ-LÀ ! Ordonna-t-il.

Nilam eut juste le temps de s'abaisser pour éviter le gourdin d'un de ses hommes avant de l'envoyer plusieurs mètres plus loin d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux à se jeter sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à subir les conséquences de son acte, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand cliquetis se fasse entendre. La rosée prit le risque d'ouvrir un œil et ce qu'elle vit l'estomaqua. Le revoilà, toutes lames tendues et le t-shirt encore plus ensanglanté pour protéger la jeune fille des ennemis. De ses trois sabres, il avait bloqué toutes les armes qui s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur elle.

-Toute une armée de truand pour s'en prendre à une jeune femme ? Décidément vous n'avez aucun honneur, vous me dégoûtez ! Grommela-t-il.

-Ces sabres... fit remarquer l'un des villageois, c'est Roronoa Zoro !

-Roronoa Zoro, alors ça pour une surprise ! S'exclama Dick dans de grands rires. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, je me demande si tu es aussi dangereux que le dit la rumeur !

Le sabreur se mit en garde, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

-À toi d'en juger !

-Parfait, occupez-vous de lui! La petite garce est à moi.

Ayant refait le plein de haine et d'énergie, Nilam se plaça face à Dick, le cœur battant. Il asséna un puissant coup de poing que la jeune fille évita de justesse. Elle saisit fermement son bâton d'acier et lui fracassa le genou avec force. Il cria douloureusement, mais il se reprit bien vite et saisit l'adolescente par la gorge, qui suffoqua.

-Voilà ce que ça coûte de s'en prendre à la bande de Dick, petite peste ! Maugréa le truand avec amusement.

Nilam tenta de se dégager, mais en vain, il était bien trop fort.

-Et maintenant, le coup de grâce.

Il extirpa un couteau de sa ceinture et le brandit, prêt à frapper. La jeune fille ferma instinctivement les yeux, ne souhaitant pas assister visuellement à sa propre mort. Soudain, un déchirement se fit entendre et Dick tomba à la renverse, relâchant par la même occasion son emprise sur la jeune fille.

-Mais... mais que...? Balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

Elle leva son regard azur et aperçut le manieur de sabres en train de ranger ses armes dans leurs fourreaux. Il en avait déjà fini avec les hommes de Dick. Il tendit sa main dans le but d'aider la jeune fille à se relever.

-Comme on se retrouve ! Je croyais que tu savais te défendre ? Lui dit-il avec un sourire malin.

La jeune fille s'agrippa et se releva, reconnaissante.

-Disons que... je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mettre mon entraînement en pratique. Se justifia-t-elle

-Nilam, éloignes-toi de lui, il est dangereux !

Mais la jeune fille ne prenait pas en compte les prévenances du citoyen, elle se planta face au sabreur et le jaugea d'un regard admiratif.

-Tout le monde te craint. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es recherché.

-C'est comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Mais bon sang Toya, tu vas t'éloigner de lui, oui !

Perdant toute patience, la jeune fille se tourna vers les villageois.

-Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin ! Ce garçon vient de nous sauver de Dick et sa bande ! Il a beau être un chasseur de prime redouté, il n'en est pas moins fréquentable ! S'il n'avait pas été là, le village aurait été mis à feu et à sang ! Un peu de reconnaissance bon sang !

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Hey, mais où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je reprends la route, j'ai un long voyage à faire.

-Ton bandage est déjà tout tâché de sang, laisse-moi juste le temps de le changer, pour te prouver ma gratitude !

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour la reconnaissance.

-Ça suffit, suis-moi maintenant !

Elle saisit le sabreur déconcerté par le poignet et l'entraîna jusque chez elle. Elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé et alla chercher de quoi effectuer un nouveau pansement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens absolument à me soigner ? Maugréa Zoro.

-C'est simple : à partir du moment où tu t'es évanoui devant chez moi, je me suis juré de te remettre sur pieds. Il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir dans cet état, ça pourrait s'infecter et là, pour t'en sortir, bon courage.

-Mmph...

Il retira son t-shirt, son visage se tordant sous la douleur et laissa la jeune fille s'occuper de lui. Elle imbiba une compresse d'alcool et nettoya la plaie.

-Les bandages n'ont pas suffi, je vais devoir te recoudre.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, je ne bougerais pas.

Nilam se saisit d'un fil et d'une aiguille qu'elle chauffa grâce au gaz afin de la stériliser. Zoro haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as l'habitude on dirait.

-Mon père se blessait très souvent. Alors on a appris à se débrouiller. Tu as déjà eu des points de suture ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais. Mais rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle traversa la peau à l'aide de l'aiguille et fut surprise de constater que son blessé gardait son calme. Pas une grimace, rien qui ne laissait présumer qu'il ressentait une quelconque douleur.

Tandis qu'elle préparait un nouveau bandage, elle remarqua que son visiteur était étonnamment musclé, pourtant, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, elle pensait même qu'ils avaient le même âge _._

-Dis-moi Zoro, tu as quel âge _exactement_?

Le sabreur haussa un sourcil.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

Gênée par sa propre indiscrétion, Nilam hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu as raison, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Toya déroula l'extrémité de la bande, tandis que son invité aux cheveux verts esquissait un sourire en coin, les sourcils froncés, amusé par la curiosité de son hôte.

-Écarte les bras, s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

Tandis qu'elle faisait le tour de sa taille afin d'effectuer le bandage, le jeune homme détourna le regard, hésitant.

-J'ai dix-sept ans, et toi ?

Nilam leva ses yeux bleus vers son interlocuteur, qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Elle acheva son pansement avec un petit nœud et se releva.

-Moi aussi. C'est drôle, tu as l'air bien plus bâti que la plupart des garçons de notre âge.

-Ça, c'est grâce à mon entraînement.

Le sabreur se releva laborieusement et se saisit de ses trois sabres.

-Je dois y aller à présent. Merci.

La jeune fille se releva, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Je te laisse partir, j'en ai fini avec toi. Peut-être à bientôt, qui sait ?

Elle tendit sa main vers le garçon aux cheveux verts, qui hésita un instant. Puis finalement, il la serra maladroitement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te pousse à effectuer un tel voyage ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde.

-Alors... tu dois combattre les plus grands, c'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris.

Elle regarda l'adolescent s'éloigner jusqu'à l'extérieur de sa maison. Celui-ci se stoppa et tourna la tête avant de gratifier la jeune fille d'un dernier regard et de reprendre sa route. Mais elle savait qu'elle le reverrait un jour, que ce soit dans les journaux, ou ailleurs, peut-être même qu'elle recroiserait son chemin, qui sait ! La jeune fille renifla, amusée, avant de murmurer :

-Fait attention à toi, Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! À partir du chapitre 3, l'aventure aura lieu 2 ans plus tard, donc pile au moment où Luffy cherche à recruter un équipage :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et je vous dit à la prochaine !_

 _~ **Nifelheim**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hey ! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de ma fic :) Donc comme je l'ai dit à la fin du chapitre précédent, l'histoire se déroule deux ans plus tard, peu après que Luffy ait rencontré Kobby ! (ça s'écrit comme ça, hein? Je le vois écris de tellement de manières différentes...)_

 ** _UchakoAra:_** _Ah ah, yes, I like particular situations c: thanks for your review!_

 ** _Inconnu 16:_** _Bienvenue et merci de suivre ma modeste fanfic, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : DEUX ANS PLUS TARD, LUFFY À LA RECHERCHE D'UN ÉQUIPAGE !**

* * *

 _ **Dans la ville de Shells Town.**_

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENT !

Tandis que Kobby tentait de raisonner le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille, Luffy lui, poursuivait son chemin dans la ville où se trouvait la base de la marine, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis il était déterminé à recruter Roronoa Zoro dans son équipage.

-VOUS N'AVEZ DONC PAS ÉCOUTÉ CE QUE JE VOUS AI DIT ? ZORO EST UN MONSTRE SANGUINAIRE ET SANS PITIÉ !

-Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il est très sympa !

-SI IL EST RETENU PRISONNIER ICI C'EST QU'IL Y A UNE RAISON, VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS ?!

 ***** poke*

Luffy venait de lui donner un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne.

-Aouch ! Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Se plaignit le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses.

-Une envie comme ça. Écoute, ça ne sert à rien de m'en empêcher, je veux ce type dans mon équipage !

Kobby grommela, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le bâtiment qui leur faisait face.

-Oh ! C'est ici que se trouve la base de la marine !

Sans perdre une minute, Luffy se mit à escalader le mur qui le séparait du manieur de sabres, sous le regard interloqué de Kobby.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, descendez d'ici tout de suite !

Luffy afficha un sourire béat face au prisonnier attaché au poteau, mais il déchanta rapidement. Il semblait totalement affaibli.

-C'est lui le chasseur de prime démoniaque et sanguinaire? C'est pas l'impression qu'il donne attaché à ce poteau.

Le jeune pirate resta pensif face au manieur de sabres vulnérable se trouvant face à eux. Allait-il vraiment devenir indispensable à son équipage ?

* * *

 ** _Trois semaines auparavant_**

Non loin de la base navale, Nilam frottait le comptoir de la taverne de la ville avec un vieux torchon, tandis que Ririka, la tenancière, préparait les repas. Rika, la fille de Ririka, elle, nettoyait les tables qui venaient de se libérer. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que la jeune femme travaillait dans cet établissement. Elle s'était enfin décidée à quitter son village natal pour faire quelque chose de sa vie. Ce fut une décision difficile, mais nécessaire. Elle devait à présent faire quelque chose de concret. Et c'est en se restaurant par hasard dans cette taverne qu'elle eut l'idée de travailler ici. Rika peinait à servir tous les clients avec ses petites jambes, elle proposa donc ses services auprès de la tavernière. Elle en fut tellement satisfaite qu'elle s'était décidée à la prendre comme employée.

Mais alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses nettoyait les derniers verres déposés sur le comptoir par la petite fille, un homme prit place face à elle et une voix familière l'interpella.

-C'est possible d'avoir à manger ?

Lorsqu'elle leva son regard azur vers le nouveau client, elle faillit en faire tomber sa vaisselle tant elle était surprise.

-Z-Zoro ?

Surpris, le jeune client releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice, puis il s'exclama, gêné :

-Ça alors, c'est toi Nilam ?!

-Quelle surprise ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Eh bien, je travaille ! En tant que serveuse.

-Le monde est vraiment petit...

Il examina la jeune femme : ses longs cheveux roses étaient brièvement attachés en une haute queue-de-cheval, sa frange désordonnée était toujours présente et elle avait légèrement grandi. Trois ou quatre centimètres, tout au plus. Elle faisait plus adulte.

-Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ?

Zoro baissa le regard, pensif et déçu.

-Je suis à la recherche du meilleur épéiste du monde, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

-Le meilleur épéiste du monde ? Est-ce que... tu parles de Mihawk, « œil de faucon » ?

-Celui-là même. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut bien se trouver.

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as de l'ambition !

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Ririka, qui déposa une assiette de ragoût face au nouveau client.

-Et voilà jeune homme, bon appétit !

-Merci.

-Nilam, tu pourrais apporter ce plateau à la table près de l'entrée s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, j'y vais !

La jeune fille lui prit le plateau des bras et s'en alla servir les affamés. Mais alors que tout le monde passait un bon moment, un chien pénétra bruyamment dans la taverne, montant à moitié sur les tables et dévorant les plats des clients.

-Qu'est-ce que... ! S'exclama Nilam.

Avant même que la jeune fille ou bien même Ririka puisse agir, Rika se dirigea courageusement vers le cabot, balais en main, qu'elle repoussa avec de grands gestes.

-Méchant chien ! Sors d'ici vilaine bête !

-Rika ! S'écria la tavernière.

Nilam se précipita vers la petite fille afin de l'éloigner du molosse.

-Va-t-en d'ici sale bête ! Vociféra Toya.

 _-Eh bien eh bien ! En voilà des manières de s'adresser à mon chien !_

Toya aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Cette voix si perçante, si agaçante. C'était celle d'Hermep.

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, grommela la jeune fille. Il n'y a qu'un imbécile comme toi capable d'élever un chien aussi mal.

Le concerné se mit à rire à gorge déployé.

-Voyons voyons ma douce, pas la peine de s'énerver mmh ? Sers-moi plutôt à manger, et gratuitement, cela va de soi !

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je veux que vous quittiez cet endroit toi et ton caniche déformé !

-Nilam ! S'insurgea la tenancière.

-C'est bon Ririka, je m'en occupe.

Loin d'être intimidé, Hermep s'approcha de la jeune femme, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Dis-moi ma belle Nilam, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je parle à mon père de ton insolence, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante, ce qui amusa le blond narquois.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

-Je te hais, Hermep.

-Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, mais au fond, je sais que tu m'apprécies.

-Pas du tout.

-JE TE DIS QUE SI ! Hurla-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

-Ça suffit, laisse Nilam tranquille ! Sanglota Rika.

Le blond lança un regard dédaigneux envers la petite fille.

-De quoi je me mêle, espèce de sale petite-

*ZBAFF*

Avant même qu'il puisse achever sa phrase, il fut percuté en plein visage par le poing de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, essoufflée par la rage. Il se retrouva sur le sol, confus.

-Je t'interdis de t'adresser à elle sur ce ton !

-Mon Dieu, Nilam, arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi il est capable! Supplia Ririka.

Bien que surpris et se tenant le menton, Hermep n'en fut pas traumatisé, au contraire, il affichait un sourire victorieux.

-Bingo, tu vas finir sur le poteau, ma jolie !

Alors que la jeune femme restait pétrifiée sur place, les poings serrés, une main sur son épaule l'obligea à s'écarter et un individu la frôla : Zoro. Sans un mot, il saisit l'officier de la marine par le col avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la taverne.

-Zoro, non !

Il rejoignit le blond et dégaina l'un de ses sabres avant de le menacer avec.

-Tu me casses les oreilles. Arrête ton cirque et tirez-vous d'ici toi et ton toutou.

Hermep se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Héhéhé, désolé mais tu connais la règle, si mon père apprend ce qu'il s'est passé ici, il les fera toutes trois exécutées !

Sur ces mots, Ririka serra sa petite fille dans ses bras d'une étreinte protectrice, tandis que le blond se relevait prudemment, sous le regard assassin du manieur de sabres.

-Ceci dit, nous pourrions faire un marché toi et moi, Roronoa Zoro. Tu es quelqu'un de très recherché ! Je propose donc que tu prennes leur place sur le poteau pendant disons... un mois ? Ça me semble honnête, qu'en penses-tu ? Et en échange, je les laisse tranquilles.

Le chasseur de pirates observa les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que la petite fille du coin de l'œil et laissa tomber sa lame, convaincu que ce marché était raisonnable.

-D'accord pour un mois. Mais si j'apprends qu'elles ont eu des problèmes à cause de toi, ça va barder.

-Zoro... non ! murmura Nilam.

 _« C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me sauve la mise... »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un œil à Rika et sa mère. « _S'il n'avait pas été là, elles se seraient faites exécutées avec moi, c'est certain »._

* * *

 _ **Retour au présent**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était retenu prisonnier derrière ces murs de béton. Trois semaines que tous les jours, elle passait devant en espérant l'apercevoir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il survivait. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Et pour le peu qu'elle restait plantée face au muret, des soldats la chassaient. Ririka et sa fille étaient tout aussi malheureuses, Zoro les avaient aussi sauvé d'une mort certaine, et Nilam ne supportait plus de rester là à ne rien faire. Elle décida de se bouger à partir de ce jour. Et apparemment, elle ne serait pas la seule.

-J'AI FAIIIM !

Un jeune homme au chapeau de paille pénétra hâtivement dans la taverne, accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux roses et bondit sur un tabouret avant de demander, toute bave dehors :

-J'peux avoir à manger ?

Nilam en resta estomaquée sur place. Elle cligna des yeux avant de rire, amusée.

-Ririka, on a besoin d'un max de nourriture ici, on a un affamé !

Luffy scruta attentivement la jeune fille, jusqu'à la mettre mal à l'aise.

-De longs cheveux roses en queue de cheval... des yeux bleus... la vingtaine... tu dois être Nilam !

Surprise, la serveuse s'immobilisa avant de pouvoir enfin articuler :

-Co-comment tu sais ça, on se connaît ?

La tavernière déposa une grosse assiette de ragoût face au garçon au chapeau de paille, qu'il commença à engloutir sans modération.

-Je crois que je vais préparer d'autres assiettes, devina instantanément Ririka.

Le pirate releva la tête, les joues remplies de nourriture, avant de bafouiller :

-C'est Zoro qui m'a parlé de toi, je cherche à l'avoir dans mon équipage, mais il est dur à convaincre !

Nilam haleta, abasourdie, avant de saisir chapeau de paille par le col et de le secouer, la bouche toujours aussi remplie.

-Tu as vu Zoro ? Mais alors, tu as réussi à passer le muret ? Comment il va ? Il est toujours vivant, il n'est pas trop affaibli ?

-Eh allez-y doucement mademoiselle ! Gronda timidement Kobby.

Luffy lui saisit les poignets, avala sa bouchée et prit un air sérieux.

-Calme-toi, il va bien.

-Mais, vous êtes si proches que ça Zoro et vous ? Poursuivit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Gênée, la jeune femme relâcha son emprise sur le pirate.

-Non. Enfin, à vrai dire, on se connaît à peine, mais il m'a déjà sauvé la mise deux fois... et c'est normal que je veuille savoir s'il se porte bien. C'est de ma faute s'il est emprisonné là-bas, il a fait ça pour nous sauver toutes les trois.

-Ouais, il m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit de te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute, que même si tu n'avais pas cogné ce crétin, il serait intervenu, donc quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait eu le droit au poteau.

Les yeux de Nilam se mirent à briller. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle ne supportait plus le savoir là-bas, c'était totalement injuste. Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose.

-Maman ! Nilam !

Rika avait pénétré dans la taverne, affolée et attristée.

-C'est affreux ! Hermep veut faire exécuter Zoro dès demain !

-QUOI ! Cria la jeune femme.

-C'est une blague ? Demanda Luffy.

-Non je vous assure, je l'ai entendu parler avec des hommes de la marine, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire !

-Malheureusement, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, Rika... tenta de la raisonner sa mère.

Luffy avala une dernière bouchée avant d'enfoncer son chapeau de paille sur la tête et de se lever.

-Si. Il y a une chose qu'on peut faire.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour dire dans un souffle :

-Botter des fesses et le sortir de là.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir à la rescousse du manieur de sabres, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour le stopper. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Je viens avec toi.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que la lecture a été agréable pour vous ! Je vous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews :)_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Heyaa! Bienvenue dans le quatrième chapitre de ma modeste fanfiction ! Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews/follows/favs! Vos commentaires sont très importants pour moi dans le sens où ils me motivent et m'aident à m'améliorer !_

 ** _Inconnu 16:_** _Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que les chapitres te plaisent !_

 ** _UchakoAra:_** _Of course that Nilam will go rescue Zoro ;P_

 ** _Seerafina:_** _Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais merci pour tes précieux conseils qui m'ont permis de me corriger ! Pour tes deux autres reviews: il est vrai que j'accorde une grande importance au caractère des personnages et ma pire hantise, c'est clairement le OOC x'D Et encore une fois, je suis ravie que tu trouves que mon personnage s'ancre bien dans l'histoire_ _!_

 ** _Victoria:_** _Bienvenue et merci ! Pour répondre à ton interrogation, Nilam deviendra plus forte au fil du temps, tout comme l'équipage du chapeau de paille, ils évolueront ensemble :) Pour le moment, elle est juste un peu trop intrépide et imprudente xD_

 _Je vous laisse avec la suite: n'oubliez pas que l'histoire est remaniée à ma façon, donc c'est normal que les événements ne se passent pas EXACTEMENT comme dans l'anime ou les mangas :) Même si ce chapitre-ci reste plutôt fidèle sur plusieurs points. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : MISSION ACCOMPLIE, DEUX NOUVELLES RECRUES POUR L'ÉQUIPAGE DE LUFFY !**

* * *

Tandis que les trois jeunes se dirigeaient de pied ferme jusqu'à la base de la marine, Luffy expliqua son plan.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va aller voir Zoro, je tente de le convaincre une deuxième fois et on fait tout pour le sortir d'ici.

-Tu crois que ça va être aussi simple ? Demanda Nilam en ancrant son bâton d'acier à la ceinture.

-Avec Luffy, tout est toujours simple, vous verrez ! lui promit Kobby.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face au mur qui les séparait du manieur de sabres.

-Après toi ! L'invita Luffy.

La jeune femme sauta et grimpa au sommet du muret avant d'atterrir maladroitement de l'autre côté.

Elle regarda prudemment de gauche à droite et se précipita sur le prisonnier à moitié endormi. Mais les bruits de pas lui firent lever la tête.

-Nilam ?! C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

-On vient te libérer bien sûr !

-On ? Qui ça on ?

- _Ouaïïïïe !_

Luffy avait raté son atterrissage et était tombé sur la tête.

-ENCORE TOI ! S'exclama Zoro.

Lorsque Kobby posa également les pieds sur le sol, le sabreur se mit à crier.

-NON MAIS VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST JOURNÉE PORTES OUVERTES OU QUOI !

Nilam plaqua sa main sur la bouche du prisonnier.

-Chut, tais-toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

-Mmmph mmphh mmmphh...

Luffy s'avança vers Zoro, le regard sérieux et impassible.

-Je reviens pour te demander encore une fois de faire partie de mon équipage.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi j'accepterai ?

-Parce que Nilam vient aussi ! Lui répondit-il vivement.

Gênée, la jeune femme se mit à protester.

-Non mais j'ai jamais dit que je venais et puis c'est quoi le rapport ?!

-Zoro t'aime bien, voilà le rapport.

Le teint écarlate, le manieur de sabres vociféra à son tour.

-ARRÊTE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais pas équipe avec les pirates !

-Écoutez, je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix... commença Kobby. Hermepp a prévu de vous exécuter demain matin ! On doit vous faire sortir d'ici !

-Quoi ?!

Le bretteur leva la tête, le front suant par la nouvelle.

-Il avait prévu de t'éliminer depuis le début. Enchaîna Nilam.

Zoro baissa la tête et réfléchit sérieusement. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il errait seul à la recherche de puissants combattants, sans aucun résultat. Peut-être que s'allier à ce pirate au chapeau de paille n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ? Peut-être allait-ce l'aider dans son objectif ? Et puis de toute manière, il préférait s'allier à lui et sortir de là plutôt que de périr aussi bêtement et injustement.

-Très bien. Si tu récupères mes sabres, je rejoindrais ton équipage.

-Attends... tu as dit TES sabres ? Tu en as combien au juste ?

-Trois. J'en ai trois.

Luffy illumina son visage d'un grand sourire admiratif.

-WOUAH trois sabres eh bah tu rigoles pas toi ! Bon bah j'y vais attends-moi là !

-Et où veux-tu que j'aille, espèce de crétin ?! Fulmina Zoro.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai ! Rit le jeune garçon. Kobby, Nilam je compte sur vous pour le détacher !

-D'accord ! Approuvèrent les deux camarades d'une seule voix.

-Dis donc le vermicelle, j'te signale que la base navale se trouve de l'autre côté ! Le prévint Zoro.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai ! GUM GUM... ROCKEEEET !

Il passa devant les trois individus totalement ébahis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le pirate avait allongé ses bras et s'était propulsé de l'autre côté de la cour.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ! Hurlèrent Zoro et Nilam en chœur.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Luffy a mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier Gum Gum ! Expliqua Kobby.

-Un... un fruit du démon ? Mais alors... ce n'est pas une simple légende ? Interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Il faut croire que non, murmura faiblement le sabreur.

Pendant que Luffy accourait vers le bâtiment de la marine, les deux alliés se ruaient sur Zoro afin de le détacher, mais les chaînes étaient solides. De plus, tout ce boucan avait alerté les soldats, qui débarquaient par la porte de fer, et très bien accompagnés. Un grand homme musclé et armé d'une hache greffée à son bras ouvrait la marche. Sa mandibule était couverte d'une épaisse couche d'acier, il était effrayant. Si effrayant que les yeux de Kobby sortaient de leurs orbites.

-Oh non ! Paniqua Kobby, c'est le colonel Morgan, ON EST CUITS !

-Du calme, Kobby ! Souffla Nilam.

-Tiens tiens tiens, deux petites vermines ont osé pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la cour. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ici pour libérer le prisonnier ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Nilam s'avança de quelques pas, serrant son bâton avec force.

-Si. Nous sommes là pour ça. Et vous n'allez certainement pas nous en empêcher !

La rosée se mit en garde, sûre d'elle malgré la taille inhumaine de leur ennemi.

-Mais enfin mademoiselle, vous n'allez quand même pas vous en prendre à la marine ? S'offusqua le garçon.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il faut croire que je suis une pirate à présent.

-Alors tu vas rejoindre l'équipage du garçon au chapeau de paille toi aussi ? Demanda Zoro, surpris.

-J'ai déjà enfreint la loi en venant te sortir d'ici, et je ne vais pas arranger mon cas en tapant sur ces types. Je vais sûrement être exécutée pour ça. Alors autant me tirer d'ici avec vous. Kobby, occupe-toi de libérer Zoro !

-Grrr ! Réduisez-moi ces imbéciles en charpie ! Fulmina Morgan à l'intention de ses soldats.

-C'est ça, approchez ! Ajouta Nilam.

« _Elle s'est drôlement affirmée depuis ces deux dernières années. Elle ne recule même pas devant ce mastodonte_ », se dit Zoro

Les soldats se ruèrent sur la jeune femme dans un cri hardi, tandis que la rosée accourait elle-même vers le groupe d'hommes armés avant de s'appuyer sur son bâton afin de sauter et percuter plusieurs d'entre eux. Elle se redressa vivement et commença à frapper les genoux, les têtes et les chevilles des soldats, faisant s'effondrer plusieurs d'entre eux sur la terre sèche de la cour.

Cette prise de confiance est dû à son entraînement acharné peu après le départ de Zoro, il y a deux ans de cela. Le combat avec Dick lui avait ouvert les yeux : si elle voulait voyager, elle allait avoir affaire à plusieurs types de ce genre. Grands, forts, détestables, sans pitié. Elle avait donc repris l'entraînement et avait arrêté de se cacher dans sa petite maison de bois. Pour cela, elle faisait régulièrement des rondes en ville et cette fois, elle ne se contentait plus de petites raclées pour punir les voyous et les mauvais pirates. Elle s'arrangeait pour qu'ils retiennent la leçon et se battait avec son bâton d'acier. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu s'affirmer et prendre de l'assurance. Le petit garçon n'avait plus à courir jusque chez elle, puisque c'était elle qui se déplaçait en ville pour faire des rondes. Elle était enfin digne de son père, qui avait protégé cette ville durant de longues années.

De plus, en travaillant à la taverne, elle avait aussi eut affaire à des bandits. Des pirates de faibles primes qui avaient trop bu et qui cherchaient les ennuis. L'un d'eux avait un jour commis l'irréparable. Après plusieurs chopes de rhum dans l'estomac, il avait menacé la petite Rika d'un revolver sur le front, trouvant que celle-ci ne servait pas assez vite à son goût. Ce jour-là, Nilam avait réagi au quart de tour et avait cogné aussi fort qu'elle avait pu le visage de cet imbécile, si bien qu'il avait été inconscient la seconde d'après.

-Kobby, tu en es où avec ces liens ? Grogna Nilam, essoufflée.

-J-je n'y arrive pas, ces chaînes sont beaucoup trop solides !

Le colonel Morgan grinça des dents, fou de rage. Heureusement pour lui, les renforts arrivaient. La rosée sua. Elle avait mis beaucoup d'énergie pour ces premiers combats et elle doutait d'avoir la force de combattre la deuxième vague. Mais elle savait très bien que pour déstabiliser les hommes, il fallait s'en prendre à leur supérieur. Une fois plus, elle serra fermement son bâton de fer et fonça sur Morgan, sous le regard éberlué des soldats.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! Arrêtez-là ! Ordonna l'un d'eux.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Nilam avait déjà bondi dans un grognement d'effort sur le colonel, bâton armé, avant d'asséner un puissant coup sur la tempe. Il hurla et tomba à genoux, un filet de sang coulant de son oreille. Les yeux remplis de haine, il se redressa dans un grognement furieux, avant de saisir la jeune femme par le cou et la propulser plusieurs mètres sur la droite.

-MADEMOISELLE NILAM ! Couina Kobby.

Elle fit plusieurs rebonds avant de se stopper et d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le sol, les yeux vigoureusement fermés.

Alors que le garçon aux cheveux roses frémissait sur place et que Nilam tentait de se redresser tant bien que mal, quelque chose tomba du ciel. Non, pas quelque chose, mais plutôt quelqu'un.

-ATTENTION J'ARRIIIVE !

Luffy atterrit maladroitement sur la tête du grand colonel, qui tomba à la renverse, presque assommé. Le jeune pirate se releva comme si de rien n'était, avant d'enfoncer son chapeau de paille sur la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bah, vous en tirez une tronche, vous êtes pas contents de me voir ? Regarde Zoro, j'ai récupéré tes sabres! S'exclama joyeusement Luffy.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'on a de la visite ? L'informa Nilam en rejoignant le petit groupe, grommelant et se maintenant l'épaule.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Tu as l'air blessée !

-C'est rien.

-Tu veux bien me filer mes sabres ? S'impatienta le prisonnier.

-Ah ! Oui bien sûr !

-NON MAIS DITES-DONC VOUS SEMBLEZ OUBLIER QUE VOUS ÊTES CERNÉS PAR LA MARINE BANDE DE SALES GAMINS ! S'offusqua l'un des marins.

-Et alors ? Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupé à sauver notre camarade ? C'est pas très poli d'interrompre les gens ! Lança sérieusement Luffy.

-Mais il se moque de nous celui-là ! Enragea le soldat. À l'attaque !

-LUFFY, MES SABRES ! Le pressa Zoro.

Nilam se mit en garde, le front suant face au nombre incalculable d'adversaires. Elle leva son bâton, prête à frapper, malgré qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit métallique l'interpelle. Zoro s'était jeté sur la foule, il avait réussi à se libérer et d'un coup de sabre, il avait envoyé valser tous les marins.

-Wouah, qu'est-ce que t'es fort ! S'exclama le capitaine, admiratif.

-Bande... de misérables insectes... je vais vous écraser ! Articula Morgan.

-Toi, on t'a pas sonné ! Maugréa Luffy. Sur ces mots, il étira son bras élastique.

-GUM GUUUM

Puis il l'élança avec force avant de hurler à nouveau.

-BULLET !

Il frappa le menton de l'homme musclé, qui fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres, assommé. S'ensuivirent de longues secondes de silence de la part des jeunes gens, qui clignaient des yeux, sidérés.

-Vous... vous croyez que c'est déjà fini ? Demanda timidement Kobby.

-Eh ben, c'était rapide ! Fit remarquer Nilam, véritablement stupéfaite. Tu es vraiment très fort Luffy !

-J'ai plutôt intérêt à être fort si je veux devenir le Roi des Pirates ! S'exclama celui-ci dans un grand sourire.

-Le Roi des Pirates ? Répéta Nilam, intéressée. Je serais curieuse de voir ça !

-Alors viens avec nous. Dit simplement Luffy. Rejoins mon équipage, bats-toi et tu verras !

La jeune femme avait déjà décidé d'intégrer son équipage avant même qu'il le lui propose. Néanmoins voir un jeune garçon aussi déterminé allumait une flamme en elle. Elle sourit et fixa son bâton à sa ceinture.

-Très bien Luffy, j'accepte de faire partie de ton équipage.

Le jeune capitaine lui offrit à nouveau un grand sourire venu du tréfonds des enfers. Jamais elle n'avait vu un sourire aussi jovial et contagieux.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. C'était Zoro, il était affamé et s'était écroulé de fatigue. Fort heureusement, maintenant que le combat était fini, ils allaient pouvoir se restaurer.

* * *

À la taverne, les trois garçons avaient le ventre rond, ils avaient mangé à leur faim, et gratuitement. Ririka leur devait bien ça. Durant le repas, Nilam avait fait part de son envie de rejoindre la mer avec Luffy et Zoro à la tenancière.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, Nilam ! Avant que tu ne sois parmi nous, nous nous en sortions très bien avec Rika ! Certes, c'est plus fatiguant, mais les affaires marchent quand même ! Il est temps pour toi de poursuivre ta route, fais ce qu'il te plaît, tu es adulte après tout !

La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux. Quitter cet endroit lui faisait de la peine, mais devenir pirate était une sacrée ambition qui ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle avait passé des années cloîtrée dans son village, elle avait besoin de bouger, de découvrir le monde.

-Merci... merci pour tout Ririka !

Elle plongea dans les bras de la tavernière, reniflant et sanglotant, sous le visage attendri de Kobby, qui ne manqua pas d'ajouter :

-Quand à moi, je vais rester ici, je compte bien intégrer la marine !

-T'as bien raison Kobby, je suis sûr que tu feras un officier remarquable ! Affirma Luffy.

-D'ailleurs, je pense que vous devriez partir dès à présent. La marine ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir vous arrêter...

Nilam essuya ses larmes.

-Tu as raison, je vais changer mes vêtements et on pourra y aller.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita jusque dans sa chambre à l'étage avant de retirer sa tenue de serveuse, optant alors pour d'autres habits. Elle enfila à toute vitesse un semi-débardeur noir et un pantalon de la même couleur avant de se chausser hâtivement de ses bottes et de rejoindre ses coéquipiers en trombe.

-Il est temps d'y aller, la marine arrive ! L'informa Zoro.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent, sous le regard attristé de Kobby.

-Merci pour tout Luffy, vous êtes un ami extraordinaire !

Le capitaine sourit sous son chapeau.

-Toi aussi Kobby, fais attention à toi surtout !

Les trois camarades se précipitèrent au-dehors, rejoignant le port.

-Il est où ton navire Luffy ? Demanda Zoro dans sa course.

-J'en ai pas encore, pour le moment on va devoir se contenter de cette barque !

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent Nilam et le sabreur d'une même voix.

Une ridicule petite barque en bois reposait près du port. Une fois à l'intérieur, Zoro hissa les voiles.

Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut Ririka, sa fille et Kobby au bord de l'eau, le visage souriant. La petite avait les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres qui tremblaient.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Rika, je reviendrais te voir, c'est promis ! Déclara la rosée en gesticulant les bras.

La petite fille essuya ses larmes et acquiesça.

-Tu vas nous manquer, Nilam ! Ajouta Ririka.

-Faites attention à vous, vous deviendrez de grands pirates, je n'en doute pas ! Poursuivit Kobby.

-Merci pour tout, portez-vous bien !

-Il est temps de partir, la marine arrive à grands pas ! Prévint Zoro.

Nilam détacha la corde, et ils commencèrent enfin à quitter le port, en faisant de grands signes de la main à leurs trois nouveaux amis.

-Au revoir ! Clamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Une fois la ville perdue de vue, le jeune capitaine se retourna pour faire face à ses deux camarades et les honorer d'un sourire ravi. L'aventure allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _J'ai énormément retravaillé ce chapitre, j'espère que le résultat final est appréciable :) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à découvrir ma fanfiction et ça me touche énormément ! À la prochaine !_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Oï Oï ! Bienvenue dans le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction :) Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos lectures, follows, favorites et reviews sur ma fic, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre l'écriture ainsi que la publication ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 5 sans plus tarder~_

 _ **UchakoAra** : Thank you so much !_

 _ **Anaploufette** : Wow merci pour cette zentille petite review ! Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographe, je vais jusqu'à utiliser un correcteur orthographique avant chaque publication :'D Mais bon, on n'est jamais à l'abris de quelques fautes sauvages. Oups, n'oublie pas que les parents de Nilam ont été tué, elle est orpheline c: Donc elle ne risque pas de les revoir de sitôt x'D Néanmoins, il se passera effectivement quelque chose à Alabasta ! Merci pour tous tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : UNE NOUVELLE INCONNUE, NAMI LA NAVIGATRICE !**

* * *

Le voyage était péniblement long et ennuyeux. La barque n'étant pas très grande, la place était également restreinte. Il arrivait donc que les jambes de Nilam servaient d'oreiller au manieur de sabres lors de ses siestes. Luffy lui, préférait son épaule. Bref, la jeune femme était un lit ambulant. D'ailleurs, la première fois que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait posé sa tête gazonneuse sur ses genoux, celle-ci avait haleté de surprise. Le sabreur l'ayant remarqué, avait ouvert les yeux pour la toiser d'un regard perplexe.

-Désolé, mais avec la place qu'on a, il faut bien trouver une solution.

-Au-aucun problème, lui avait-elle assuré, je ne compte pas bouger alors bon.

Zoro avait souri, amusé.

-De toute façon, même si tu en avais envie, tu ne pourrais pas aller bien loin.

-Et moi ? Je peux dormir aussi sur tes genoux, Nilam ? Avait demandé innocemment Luffy.

-C'est que...

-Désolé capitaine, mais c'est chasse gardée. Avait marmonné Zoro tandis qu'il avait d'ores et déjà fermé les yeux.

-La jeune femme s'était alors frotté l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

Après deux longues journées de navigation, une terre apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision. Ce qui ravit Luffy, qui commençait à mourir de faim. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient paisiblement dans le village étrangement vide, quelqu'un les bouscula pour se frayer un chemin. C'était une jeune rousse qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge, portant un sac par-dessus son épaule.

-Hé, attention ! Gronda Nilam.

La jeune fille se retourna, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

-Il s'agit d'une urgence, vous m'excuserez !

Alors que les trois pirates se demandaient de quelle urgence il pouvait bien s'agir, d'autres personnes les bousculèrent de plein fouet, ils tentaient de rattraper l'adolescente.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI C'EST UNE MANIE DANS CE VILLAGE ! Rouscailla Nilam.

-On dirait qu'elle a des ennuis, non ? Devina Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Zoro. Ils sont quand même quatre hommes pour une seule fille.

-On va l'aider bien sûr ! S'exclama Luffy.

Peu après le feu vert du capitaine, Zoro se précipita sur les quatre poursuiveurs avant de fendre l'air d'une de ses lames, mettant alors hors d'état de nuire les quatre bandits d'un coup.

 _« Sa puissance est vraiment impressionnante »,_ pensa Nilam.

Peu après, la rouquine se retourna, essoufflée.

-Oh merci beaucoup ! Je n'en pouvais plus de courir comme ça !

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'avança, méfiante.

-Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi ces hommes te courraient-ils après ?

Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, l'adolescente se redressa avant de se frotter l'arrière de la tête, gênée, en leur montrant un rouleau de parchemin.

-Ils se trouve que j'ai volé cette carte à Baggy le clown ainsi que son trésor et que je n'ai pas été aussi discrète que je l'aurais voulu !

Zoro et Nilam haletèrent, surpris, tandis que Luffy se curait le nez.

-Baggy le clown ? Répéta le sabreur.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette carte ? Questionna le capitaine.

-Il s'agit de la carte de Grand Line.

-GRAND LINE ? S'extasia Luffy dans un grand sourire.

-Eh oui !

-Tu sais, nous aussi nous comptons nous diriger sur Grand Line, intervint plus calmement le capitaine. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ?

-Tu rigoles j'espère? On ne se connaît même pas, pourquoi est-ce que je vous ferais confiance !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'une telle carte ? Interrogea Nilam.

Nami resserra nerveusement le bout de papier entre ses mains.

-J'en ai besoin parce que... j'ai besoin d'argent... et avec tous les trésors se trouvant sur Grand Line, je sais que je trouverais ce qu'il me faut !

-Tu sais, cette route est très dangereuse. Tu comptes réellement t'en sortir seule ? Demanda sérieusement Zoro.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Son principal objectif était de retrouver cette carte, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait après. Elle releva ses yeux et dévisagea les trois camarades.

-Et vous, pourquoi voulez-vous vous rendre là-bas ?

Luffy se dressa fièrement avec un grand sourire.

-C'est parce qu'on part à la recherche du One Piece, je vais être le Roi des Pirates !

Nami se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de lui rire au nez.

-Toi ? Roi des Pirates ?

-Ne le sous-estime pas, il est très fort, intervint Zoro.

Le garçon élastique mit fin à la discussion par les grondements sourds de son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux t'emmener dans un endroit où tu pourras manger ! Intervint Nami.

Ils suivirent la rouquine jusqu'à une maison qui semblait avoir été subitement abandonnée.

-Où sont passés tous les habitants de ce village ? Demanda Zoro.

-Vous venez de débarquer vous. C'est à cause de Baggy le clown. Ça fait plusieurs jours, déjà. Il a pris le village d'assaut et s'amuse à tirer ses boulets de canon sur les maisons, alors tout le monde est parti.

Tandis que l'équipage de Luffy se restaurait, ils faisaient connaissance avec Nami et en profitaient pour se renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait ici.

-Ça fait des jours que ça dure. Ils sont arrivés et ont commencé à tirer des boulets.

-Mais il faut l'arrêter ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça, c'est inhumain !

-On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, dit sérieusement Luffy. Zoro, tu viens avec moi, vous les filles, vous restez bien à l'abri, c'est compris ?

-Ok capitaine ! Acquiesça Nilam.

« Capitaine ». Si un jour on avait dit à la jeune femme qu'elle allait faire partie du vaste monde de la piraterie, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Zoro, il y a deux ans de cela, aurait-elle fait des pieds et des mains pour aller le sauver ? Ou peut-être que Luffy y serait allé seul et que Nilam n'aurait donc pas fait partie de l'aventure ?

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent l'homme élastique et le sabreur quitter la maison, le regard grave.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais partie de son équipage ? Demanda Nami.

-Oh, c'est tout récent ! Deux jours.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est que le début de l'aventure pour vous alors ?

-Exactement, ça promet d'être passionnant !

-Et... pourquoi as-tu décidé de rejoindre son équipage ?

Nilam croisa les jambes, l'air rêveur.

-J'ai envie de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Je suis restée cloîtrée des années dans la maison de mes parents, j'ai envie de découvrir le monde, de voyager ! Et puis Luffy a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de courageux et déterminé, il est animé par son rêve !

Nami posa sa tête sur sa main, nostalgique.

-Tu sais, mon rêve ressemble un peu au tien ! J'aimerais réaliser ma propre carte du monde. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise navigatrice, je pourrais m'en sortir.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses dévisagea la rouquine un court instant.

-Mais pour ça, il faut que tu saches te défendre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu auras besoin d'amis sur qui tu pourras compter. Luffy aurait bien besoin d'une navigatrice, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ?

Nami se cramponna à la table en bois, gênée.

-Non je... je vous ai dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas assez.

-Alors on va apprendre à se connaître.

Nilam se leva et tendit la main.

-Moi, c'est Nilam Toya, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je n'ai absolument aucun don particulier si ce n'est que je sais à peu près me battre !

La rouquine resta clouée sur place durant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à serrer la main de la rosée.

-Moi c'est Nami. Je vole les pirates et je me débrouille pas mal en navigation. J'ai dix-huit ans.

Les deux jeunes femmes étirèrent leurs lèvres en un sourire satisfait.

-Parle-moi des deux autres ? Demanda Nami.

-Eh bien, Roronoa Zoro est un manieur de sabres extrêmement doué, il veut devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde. Il paraît froid et distant, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup, il est très courageux et loyal ! Et Monkey D. Luffy est notre capitaine. Il paraît un peu simplet, mais je pense qu'il peut nous surprendre !

-On dirait que tu connais plus ce Zoro que Luffy, j'me trompe ?

Nilam eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant au passé. Quelle rencontre inattendue !

-En fait, j'ai déjà croisé sa route il y a deux ans. Donc oui, je le connais un peu plus !

-Je vois !

Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par une grosse détonation suivie d'un sifflement qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Nami écarquilla les yeux d'épouvante.

-Oh non, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Elle saisit la main de sa nouvelle amie et l'entraîna au-dehors le plus rapidement possible. Ses craintes étaient confirmées : une nouvelle Baggy ball avait été lancée et elle se dirigeait droit sur la maison.

-SAUTE ! Ordonna Nami.

Les deux camarades s'élancèrent le plus loin possible au moment où le boulet frappait la bâtisse de plein fouet dans un fracas effrayant. Mais c'était tout juste: des débris venaient les recouvrir et Nilam sentit quelque chose se planter dans sa cuisse. Une fois la poussière dissipée, la jeune femme entendit Nami tousser et se dégager des décombres.

-Nilam, tu n'as rien ? Demanda la rouquine en dégageant les planches de bois.

-J'ai... j'ai quelque chose dans la jambe !

En effet, la voleuse remarqua une légère traînée de sang sur le pantalon noir de sa camarade ainsi d'un épais clou enfoncé dans sa chaire.

-Oh bon sang ! Bon, pas de panique.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se précipita sur sa nouvelle amie, qui s'était redressée sur les coudes. Le clou était planté à l'arrière de sa cuisse et ses mouvements étaient donc restreints.

-Ok Nilam, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, désolée. Je vais retirer le clou, ne bouge surtout pas !

La jeune femme sentit la ferraille se frayer un chemin dans sa chaire et en grogna de douleur. Mais elle ressentit un immense soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit le tintement métallique sur le sol poussiéreux, signe qu'elle était enfin libérée du corps étranger.

-Il faut absolument trouver quelque chose pour te désinfecter ! De l'alcool, n'importe quoi ! Je vais aller voir dans la maison d'en face, ne bouge surtout pas !

-Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin... grommela Nilam.

Nami se dirigea vers la maison intacte la plus proche et défonça la porte en bois. Après avoir brièvement fouillé, elle dénicha une bouteille d'alcool ainsi qu'un drap propre qu'elle avait déchiré en un mince lambeau.

 _« Ça servira de bandage »_ se dit la jeune femme.

Elle retourna auprès de la rosée et déboucha la bouteille.

-Désolée Nilam, mais ça va piquer !

En effet, Nami versa un filet d'alcool sur sa plaie, ce qui provoqua un début de plainte chez la jeune femme.

-Pourvu que ça ne s'infecte pas...

-C'est profond ? Demanda Nilam, essoufflée.

-Je dirais... environ trois centimètres, répondit la rouquine alors qu'elle serrait le morceau de drap autour de sa cuisse. Voilà, essaie de te relever maintenant !

La jeune rosée s'agrippa au bras de la voleuse et se releva. La douleur la tiraillait, mais c'était supportable, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Nami la soutenait comme elle le pouvait afin de ne pas trop brusquer la jeune femme.

-Merci.

- _NILAAAAAAM ! NAMIIIIIIIIII !_

-Luffy ?! S'exclama Toya, surprise.

En effet, elles pouvaient apercevoir au loin les deux garçons se précipiter vers elles.

-LUFFY, ON EST LÀ ! S'époumona Nilam.

-Vous n'avez rien ?

-Votre coéquipière a reçu un clou dans la jambe, mais ça devrait aller !

Le capitaine et le bretteur jetèrent un œil effaré à ce qu'il restait de la maison où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour reprendre des forces.

-C'est à cause de ce gros pif ! Mais il est hors d'état de nuire maintenant, on s'en est occupé Zoro et moi !

-Comment va ta jambe, Nilam ? Demanda le sabreur.

-Ça ira, plus de peur que de mal.

-Vous l'avez échappé belle ! S'exclama Luffy.

-On n'a plus rien a faire ici, on devrait dégager de cette île et en vitesse. Proposa raisonnablement Zoro.

-Tu as raison !

-À... à ce propos... je...

Les trois camarades observèrent attentivement la rouquine.

-Je ne dis pas que j'accepte de faire partie de votre équipage, mais nous pourrions faire équipe pendant quelque temps, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez besoin d'une navigatrice, et moi j'ai besoin d'une protection, nous serions tous gagnants !

Luffy fit un grand sourire et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se mit à rire et se saisit de ses trois compagnons de voyage pour les serrer fort contre lui avec l'aide de ses bras élastiques. Tous quatre étaient compressés les uns contre les autres, Nilam étouffant sur le buste de Zoro et souffrant du coude de la rousse entre ses côtes, et le pauvre sabreur suffocant sous la puissante étreinte de son capitaine.

-J'suis trop content j'ai une navigatrice !

-C'est temporaire, hein ! Insista Nami.

Il relâcha son étreinte et gratifia ses trois nouveaux amis d'un grand sourire.

-Il est temps pour nous de faire cap sur Grand Line !

-Retournons au bateau dans un premier temps. Proposa Zoro.

- _REGARDEZ, ILS SONT LÀ !_

Les quatre jeunes gens se retournèrent brusquement. C'était les membres de l'équipage de Baggy qui tenaient encore debout.

-Il va falloir se tirer d'ici au plus vite, ne perdons pas de temps à nous battre, nous avons encore de la route à faire ! Dit Zoro.

-Courez ! Ordonna Nami.

Alors que Nilam posait la jambe à terre, elle haleta de douleur. Sa blessure était encore trop fraîche pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer dessus.

-C'est pas vrai ! Souffla la blessée.

Elle se sentit soudainement attrapée en plein vol. Le sabreur l'avait saisi au passage et la portait comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Mais alors que tous deux prenaient la fuite, il se mit à bifurquer brusquement sur la droite.

-Eh mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda la rosée.

-Quelle question, je rejoins Luffy et Nami !

-Mais... tu es parti dans la mauvaise direction ! Il fallait aller tout droit, comment tu as pu te tromper ?!

-Argh, c'est pas vrai... bougonna le marimo.

-C'est pas grave, tourne sur la gauche au prochain carrefour, on les rattrapera !

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'intersection, il se mit une nouvelle fois à tourner à droite.

-MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE MOI OU QUOI !

-Quoi, tu m'as dit de tourner à gauche ! Rouspéta le bretteur.

-TU VIENS ENCORE DE TOURNER À DROITE ÉSPECE DE WASABI EN TUBE !

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu donnes les mauvaises indications, barbe-à-papa !

Après de nombreuses minutes et par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle, les deux jeunes pirates avaient enfin atteint le port, suivis de près par les hommes de Baggy.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Râla Nami

-On s'est perdu. Dit simplement Zoro en déposant la rosée sur le sol de la barque.

-TU t'es perdu ! Rectifia Nilam.

-Oh ça va hein !

Les hommes de Baggy s'arrêtèrent au bord, essoufflés et déçus d'avoir laissé s'échapper leurs ennemis.

-Bon, en route pour Grand Line ! Clama Luffy. Le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi !

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Merci de votre lecture, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ne soyez pas timide, je ne mange pas, je suis une jeune femme remplie d'amour et de tendresse~_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Oï ! J'suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un léger souci. J'avais écrit une grosse partie de l'Arc Kuro et figurez-vous que je ne retrouve aucune trace de mon document 8D Je ne sais pas où je l'ai enrregistré, il est introuvable... en bref, j'ai dû me débrouiller avec ce chapitre-ci, en faisant un bref résumé de l'Arc Kuro, histoire que la venue d'Usopp dans l'équipage soit mis à jour ! Dès que je retrouverais mon texte, je le posterais en tant que souvenir de Nilam, je me débrouillerais ^^_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je tiens à vous répondre :_

 _ **UchakoAra** : Thanks :D_

 _ **DangerJacky972** : Ravie que le petit surnom de Zoro te plaise ! XD Ça me rassure ce que tu me dis pour les fautes :'D je me relis plusieurs fois et j'utilise Reverso pour les corrections plus approfondies ^^ Il n'y a rien de pire que de lire une fic bourrée de fautes d'orthographe, donc j'essaie de faire attention, même si quelques-unes m'échappent parfois :P pour le espèce, c'est tout simplement que je ne connais pas le raccourci majuscule pour l'accent XD Et c'est cool que tu aies remarqué les descriptions en plus dans le chapitre 1 :) C'est grâce à Seerafina qui m'a fait remarquer qu'elle était un peu perdue dans le décor, donc j'ai amélioré un peu tout ça ! Ah, comme tu peux le voir j'ai eu un petit souci avec l'arc Kuro x'D mais je publierais le texte quand je l'aurais retrouvé ! Oh, et désolée pour les probables incohérences, j'écris surtout pour m'éclater et vous divertir, donc c'est possible que je me jette à corps perdu dans des situations sans remarquer que certaines choses sont confuses ^^ pardonne-moi ;-; _

_**Yoyo77, Walibi12, Roronoa666** : Merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question Walibi, Nilam ne mangera aucun fruit, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas 8D Il m'arrive d'avoir des idées en cours d'histoire, donc on verra bien ! ^^_

 **Et avant de vous laisser commencer à lire ce chapitre, je voudrais m'excuser pour le délai de publication qui est assez long, mais j'ai une imagination débordante en ce moment et je bosse sur 2-3 fics en même temps (deux seront publié sur mon autre compte, si vous êtes fans de Dynasty Warriors, faites-le-moi savoir et je vous donnerais mon deuxième compte FFN ^^ Merci de votre attention !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : À LA RECHERCHE D'UN CUISINIER, GRABUGE AU BARATIE**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le recrutement de Nami. Nilam s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, normal, elles étaient les deux seules filles du navire. Mais depuis tout ce temps, il y a bien sûr eu du « nouveau » dans l'équipage.

-Dis-moi Nilam, tu n'aurais pas vu mon marteau par hasard ?

Eh oui, ce « nouveau », c'était Usopp ! Luffy l'avait recruté au village de Sirop, après une aventure des plus dramatiques. Usopp s'était lié d'amitié avec une jeune fille malade à qui il contait de formidables aventures, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que son majordome veuille la mort de la jolie blonde. Il s'agissait en fait du capitaine Kuro, un pirate sanguinaire et sans pitié. Luffy avait dû intervenir, avec l'aide de Zoro. Bien sûr, tous deux sont ressortis victorieux, mais également blessés de ce combat acharné. Kuro était un homme... effrayant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Et c'est après cette périlleuse aventure qu'Usopp s'est joint à l'équipage.

-Non, désolée !

-Ahh où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ce fichu marteau ?!

À vrai dire, Nilam trouvait ce jeune homme particulièrement touchant. Elle aimait beaucoup écouter ses histoires aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, même si elle savait que tout était absolument faux.

En plus d'un nouvel équipier, les camarades avaient également récupéré un navire : le Merry. Très pratique et beaucoup plus spacieux que cette misérable barque en bois.

* * *

L'équipage se trouvait en ce moment même attablé dans un navire restaurant, attendant patiemment de se faire servir. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage discutaient joyeusement, un serveur, qui n'était autre que Sanji, s'approcha de leur table en ondulant. Son regard était rempli d'amour et d'admiration.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Chantonna-t-il. Je vous propose aujourd'hui le plat du jour, cuisiné par mes soins~

-Eh ! Nous aussi on a faim ! Protesta Usopp.

-Les femmes d'abord, espèce de mal élevé ! Gronda le blond.

-Un plat du jour ça ira très bien, merci ! Décida Nami.

-Pour moi aussi ! Poursuivit Nilam.

-Pour nous aussi! Clamèrent les garçons en chœur. (Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est) Ajouta rapidement Usopp.

-J'y vais de ce pas !

Sur ce, le serveur serpenta jusqu'à la cuisine afin de préparer les plats.

-Quelle drôle de type. Bougonna Zoro, en jetant un œil discret à la réaction de la rosée, qui semblait totalement déstabilisée par la fougue de leur serveur.

-Je ne sais pas quel est le plat du jour, mais peu importe, je pourrais avaler n'importe quoi ! S'exclama joyeusement Luffy.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas du poulpe, ça ira très bien. Dit Nilam.

Effectivement, elle avait toujours détesté le poulpe, qu'il soit cuisiné en boulettes ou mariné.

-Si il y en a tu me le passera hein ! La prévint le capitaine.

Alors que le brouhaha des conversations résonnait, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe, dévoilant un homme de carrure respectable riant aux éclats. Le soudain silence fut brutal, plus personne n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement ou même parler. Tous se contentaient d'observer cet effrayant colosse qui ne semblait pas rendre qu'une simple visite.

-Mes hommes ont faim, donnez leur tout ce que vous avez ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda bruyamment Luffy, sous le regard consterné de son équipage.

-Mais tu peux pas te taire un peu, imbécile ! Vociféra Nami.

Le puissant homme se mit à sourire de plus belle, amusé par l'impertinence du garçon. Il s'approcha alors de leur table, sous les yeux terrifiés de Nami, Usopp et Nilam. Ils purent constater qu'il portait un bandage autour de la tête.

-Tu demandes qui je suis, petit insolent ? Mais je suis le capitaine Don Krieg ! Le pirate le plus puissant de tout East Blue !

-'connais pas.

Le visage de ses équipiers se décomposa. Ils étaient foutus. Le pirate saisit Luffy par le col, sous les halètements effrayés des clients du restaurant et de ses amis.

-Continue de jouer le malin et je t'écrase la face contre ce carrelage, mon garçon.

-Tu sais que si tu ne me pose pas immédiatement, tu vas avoir des problèmes ? Le prévint Luffy.

-Ah oui ?

Le pirate scruta chaque membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

-J'ai bien conscience que si je m'en prends à toi, ça ne te fera ni chaud, ni froid. En revanche...

Il relâcha Luffy et saisit Nami par le bras, sous l'exclamation de surprise de celle-ci.

-... si je m'en prend à un membre de ton équipage, là tu auras les nerfs, j'me trompe ?

Nilam se leva brusquement et asséna un grand coup de bâton dans le bras du pirate, qui relâcha son emprise sur la rouquine.

-Mais... mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Nilam, tu vas te faire tuer ! Hurla Usopp d'un air dramatique.

La réaction du mastodonte ne se fit pas attendre, il saisit la rosée par le bras, qui sut se dégager en donnant un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire de celui-ci. Son regard s'assombrit et il se maintint la mandibule, furieux.

-Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, mettez hors d'état de nuire le gamin au chapeau de paille et son équipage ! Ordonna Don Krieg à ses hommes.

-Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, répéta Luffy, mettez-vous en garde et éclatez-moi ces types !

-QUOIIII ?! S'exclamèrent Usopp et Nami, morts de trouille.

-Enfin, ceux qui peuvent se battre quoi.

Nami se précipita vers Nilam et lui saisit le poignet au passage.

-Viens, allons nous mettre à l'abri !

-ÉVACUEZ LE RESTAURANT ! Ordonna l'un des serveurs.

Alors que tous les clients se ruaient hors du navire, un homme à la jambe de bois et aux tresses blondes se joignit à l'équipage du chapeau de paille. C'était Zeff, le patron de ce restaurant et ancien pirate.

-Alors comme ça vous comptez piller mon navire-restaurant ? Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ?

-Ça alors, je rêve où c'est le grand Zeff ? Rit Don Krieg. Moi qui pensais que tu étais mort, je me suis bien trompé.

-Eh oui, comme tu le vois, je suis bel et bien vivant, et je vais te faire passer l'envie de dépouiller mon navire.

-Laisse-nous faire papy, on va en faire qu'une bouchée ! Intervint Luffy.

Vexé, le grand cuisinier porta un grand coup de jambe en bois sur le crâne du chapeau de paille.

-Qui est-ce que tu appelles papy, sale gamin !

-Hého, on est dans la même équipe, hein ! Rouscailla Luffy.

-Assez parlé, éliminez-moi ces gosses et le vieux avec !

L'équipage de Don Krieg chargea le petit groupe. Zoro fit un pas en avant et brandit ses lames, fendant une bonne partie des hommes, tandis que Luffy les envoyait valser grâce à son gum gum rafale. Mais alors que la bataille faisait rage, le cuisinier aux cheveux blonds descendit les escaliers, plats en main.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

À cet instant, l'irrémédiable se produisit : quelqu'un le bouscula et les assiettes se fracassèrent sur le sol. Son regard s'assombrit, ses sourcils frétillèrent de rage. Il respira un grand coup et alluma lentement une cigarette avant d'expulser la fumée.

-S'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolère pas...

Il élança la jambe et percuta le visage de plusieurs pirates.

-... C'EST LE GASPILLAGE !

Il éjecta plusieurs des hommes contre les murs avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Hé mais... c'est pas le cuistot qui devait nous apporter notre repas ? Fit remarquer Nilam.

-Si, tu as raison, c'est bien lui ! Affirma Nami.

-J'ai trouvé les filles de l'équipage du chapeau de paille ! Cria l'un des pirates.

Nami pâlit d'un coup et Nilam avala sa salive, extirpant son bâton d'acier.

-Ne vous approchez pas, où je vous déboîte la mâchoire ! Rugit-elle.

-Mais tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ?! Gronda Nami.

-Héhéhé, vous entendez ça les gars ? Cette p'tite minette veut nous déboîter la mâchoire !

Le visage de Nilam s'obscurcit d'un coup.

-M-minette ?!

-Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à de jeunes femmes sans défenses ! Bande de lâches !

Sanji avait bondi sur le groupe d'hommes qui s'apprêtait à attaquer les deux camarades, les neutralisant en un temps impressionnant.

-Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici ! Décréta Nami.

« Ah ! Lâchez-moi, par pitié ! »

-C'est la voix d'Usopp ! Signala la rosée.

-Oh bon sang, il s'est fait choper par ce cinglé de Don Krieg! Hurla la navigatrice.

Il fallait agir et vite. Nami se saisit d'une bouteille vide et la balança sur le crâne du capitaine, qui détourna la tête avec fureur.

-Laisse notre ami tranquille ! Tempêta la rouquine.

Il s'exécuta instantanément, le pirate relâcha son emprise sur le cou d'Usopp et le laissa s'effondrer sur le carrelage.

-Bravo Nami, tu l'as énervé ! Se mit à paniquer Nilam.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles, je vais vous protéger ! Décréta le cuistot.

Mais un puissant coup de poing de la part de Don Krieg terrassa le puissant jeune homme.

-Oh nooonnn ! Hurlèrent les deux amies en chœur, tandis que leur âme quittait leur corps frêle.

-Cours, Nami !

-Vous pouvez courir, vous ne m'échapperez pas sales petites pestes !

Alors que les jeunes femmes fuyaient leur ennemi, la rosée eut une idée. Bonne ou mauvaise, elle n'en savait rien, mais une idée. Elle donna un grand coup d'épaule à l'un des pirates et se saisit de ses pistolets. Même si cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus touché à des armes à feu, elle devait tenter le coup, et puis cela pouvait leur sauver la vie. Nilam se retourna et visa les genoux de Don Krieg avant de presser les détentes. Les coups de feu retentirent dans le restaurant et les balles se logèrent pile dans les rotules du colosse, qui hurla et trébucha.

-Oh bon sang, bien visé, Nilam ! Souffla Nami.

La jeune femme relâcha les armes, les mains tremblantes. Elle était toujours aussi effrayée par les détonations.

-Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à viser aussi bien après toutes ces années !

-AH TE VOILÀ TOI !

C'était Luffy qui fonçait droit sur le capitaine, à présent sans défenses.

-Je vais t'éclater la tronche !

Il percuta son visage de son poing élastique, et s'en fut fini. Don Krieg s'écroula, à bout de forces. Du moins, pour le moment. À présent, les seuls encore conscients étaient les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, ainsi que Zeff et Sanji.

-Regardez-moi ce carnage... grommela Zeff. Qui va payer les réparations, hein ?

-Calme-toi, vieux schnock. Ça aurait pu être bien pire, déclara le cuistot, qui se relevait en se tenant la mâchoire.

-C'est possible, mais en attendant, il va falloir réparer tout ça, où est-ce qu'on va trouver l'argent hein ! De toute façon, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Vous allez tous travailler pour moi pour rembourser votre dette. Pendant une année complète.

Luffy en resta bouche-bée.

-Nan mais ça va pas ! On va pas rester ici un an, on a autre chose à faire !

-Et qui va me rembourser tous ces dégâts ?!

-Je sais pas moi, t'as qu'à voir avec Don Krieg c'est de sa faute tout ça !

Le patron se figea.

-Mais... c'est vrai ça !

Il se dirigea d'un pas boitant vers le corps inanimé du capitaine.

Luffy fixa le cuisinier aux cheveux blonds qui allumait sa cigarette.

-Dis-donc toi ! L'interpella-t-il.

Sanji tourna la tête vers le jeune capitaine, qui s'approchait de lui avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es bien cuisinier, j'me trompe ? Tu te bats drôlement bien!

Le cuistot expulsa la fumée avant de répondre.

-Oui, je suis bien cuisinier. Et merci.

-Parfait, tu viens avec nous !

Pris au dépourvu, le Français se mit à crier :

-Ben voyons tu ne manques pas d'air, je fais encore ce que je veux !

- _Sanji !_

Surpris, le blond se retourna. C'était Zeff.

-Sanji. Ne m'as-tu jamais confié que tu souhaitais plus que tout découvrir All Blue ?

-Je... si mais... enfin vieux schnock, j'te rappelle quand même que ça fait des années que je travaille ici !

-Justement ! Il est temps pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes maintenant. Va avec ce jeune capitaine et part à la recherche d'All Blue ! C'est notre rêve à tous les deux que tu réaliseras. Il a l'air fort. Je suis sûr que tu seras en sécurité avec lui.

Flatté, mais sûr de lui, Luffy posa sa main sur son biceps avec un grand sourire.

-Ah ça oui, je suis très fort !

-Non mais ça va les chevilles ! Râla Usopp.

Comme pour lui faire une confidence, le capitaine se rapprocha du cuisinier afin de lui murmurer :

« _En plus je suis sûr que Nami et Nilam seraient ravies de t'avoir parmi nous !_ »

Le regard rempli d'amour, Sanji exulta :

-Oh c'est vrai ?! Mais je serais enchanté d'être votre cuisinier !

Zeff lâcha un petit ricanement satisfait avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

-Sacré Sanji, tu vas me manquer !

-Pff, pitoyable. Murmura Zoro.

Il s'approcha de Nilam et la saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner loin de ce fou furieux.

-Tu devrais faire attention, ce type a l'air d'être un sacré pervers, grommela-t-il, tandis que la rosée le suivait sans broncher, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge. Ce contact soudain l'avait surpris. Elle jeta un œil à Nami et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, les bras croisés tandis que le nouveau cuisinier ondulé frénétiquement autour d'elle.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais il n'a pas l'air méchant.

* * *

Après une longue discussion, et des adieux émouvants, Sanji quitta le Baratie pour se joindre à l'équipage du chapeau de paille, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. De plus, Zeff avait offert une grande quantité de nourriture pour leur voyage. Mais lors de leur départ, un événement inattendu allait bouleverser ce bref moment de joie.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! :) Prochain arc : Arlong ! Je vous dis à bientôt, encore désolée pour l'attente entre les publications ^^

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Akoukou! Prêts pour le chapitre 7?_

 ** _Anaploufette_ : **_J'suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) Et oui, il est possible que je fasse l'impasse sur certaines scènes, mais le scénario de ma fic devait se dérouler autrement :P hihi si tu as aimé le petit moment où Zoro est assez possessif avec Nilam, alors attend un peu ce chapitre-ci :D Merci pour tes adorables reviews :3_

 _ **UchakoAra:**_ _héhé, here come the duel between Mihawk and Zoro !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : UN DUEL SANGLANT ET LA DISPARITION DE NAMI**

* * *

Alors que l'équipage s'apprêtait à prendre la mer, quelque chose au loin les interpella. Une barque. Une ridicule petite barque, mais dirigée par l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde.

 _« M... Mihawk... »_ bredouilla intérieurement le sabreur.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda nonchalamment Luffy, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Les yeux de Nilam se posèrent sur un Zoro peu sûr de lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Zoro ? Demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur empoigna d'une main tremblante l'un de ses sabres, le visage en sueur. Interloquée, la rosée plissa le regard pour tenter de déceler les traits du visage de l'individu qui s'avançait vers eux et qui parvenait à faire perdre les moyens au sabreur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin Dracule Mihawk. Nilam tourna son regard inquiet vers son camarade aux cheveux verts. Depuis le temps qu'il était à sa recherche, le voilà qu'il venait à lui. Mais Roronoa était-il prêt ?

-Je rêve ! S'esclaffa Nami. Ce n'est quand même pas « Oeil de Faucon »?!

-Si, on dirait bien que c'est lui. Confirma Sanji.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut lui ?! Se mit à paniquer Usopp.

-Zoro, tu es sûr que c'est le moment ? Questionna Nilam d'une voix chancelante.

-Oh que oui. Ça fait des années que je le cherche maintenant. L'heure est venue.

Les yeux de la rosée se mirent à briller. Dracule Mihawk était l'épéiste le plus puissant du monde, le sabreur allait-il vraiment pouvoir lui tenir tête ? Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle vit le bretteur se redresser, l'air assuré.

« _Je ne m'attendais pas à le rencontrer si tôt. Mais qu'importe, je vais enfin pouvoir tenir ma promesse._ » pensa Zoro.

-Dracule Mihawk ! L'interpella Zoro.

L'homme tourna son regard vers le jeune sabreur qui l'avait interpellé.

-Qui es-tu.

-C'est dans l'espoir de me mesurer à toi que je parcoure les Océans. Et te voilà.

-Et quel est ton objectif ?

Zoro détacha le bandana de son bras avant de le fixer à sa tête.

-Devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde. Répondit-il simplement.

-Zoro mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu as perdu la tête ?! Tu penses vraiment être capable d'affronter Mihawk ?! S'étrangla Usopp.

-Tu perds ton temps, tu ne fais pas le poids, lui annonça l'épéiste d'une voix grave. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir une bonne réputation. Zoro le chasseur de pirates.

L'homme se leva et bondit sur le pont abîmé du Baratie.

-Très bien, j'accepte ton défi.

Il arracha son pendentif en croix et y extirpa une petite dague, tandis que Zoro fourrait le manche de son troisième sabre dans la bouche.

-Zoro... ? Minauda craintivement Nilam.

-Restez ici. Et n'intervenez pas. Ordonna-t-il.

L'équipage regarda le bretteur rejoindre l'épéiste en lui fonçant dessus.

-DEMON SLASH !

Zoro croisa ses lames et attaqua Mihawk. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire avait bloqué son attaque avec l'aide de sa minuscule épée, provoquant un changement de comportement chez le sabreur. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui à présent.

-Q-quoi ? Bafouilla le bretteur.

-Zoro... murmura Luffy pour lui-même.

Nilam plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Les techniques de son compagnon étaient pourtant puissantes et redoutées. Et Oeil de Faucon venait d'en stopper une avec cette toute petite chose. Elle aurait voulu lui crier de revenir et d'abandonner, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il était déterminé. D'ailleurs, il se remit au combat avec une série d'attaques de plus en plus violentes, mais en vain. Mihawk parvenait à toutes les dévier, sous le regard épouvanté de ses camarades. L'épéiste eut juste à tendre son épée pour envoyer Zoro plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Zoro ! S'exclama Nilam.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, un bras élastique lui barra la route. Luffy avait baissé la tête, l'air grave.

-Le combat n'est pas terminé. Dit-il simplement.

C'est impuissante que la jeune femme tourna son regard myosotis vers les deux duellistes. Zoro recommença ses enchaînements, mais c'était peine perdue. Toutes ces années d'entraînement pour se faire avoir par un petit couteau, c'était une honte pour lui.

-Impressionnant. Je vois que tu fais preuve de détermination.

-J'ai une promesse à tenir, et je compte la respecter !

Oeil de Faucon rangea enfin sa petite lame pour extirper sa véritable épée.

-Bien. Pour féliciter ton courage, je te laisse l'honneur de périr sous l'épée la plus puissante du monde.

-Zoro arrê-MPPH MPHH !

Nilam avait commencé à crier, mais Luffy avait enroulé son bras élastique autour de sa bouche.

-Je te répète qu'on ne doit pas intervenir ! Dit sérieusement Luffy. C'est une affaire entre lui et Oeil de Pigeon !

Mais tout se passa tellement vite. Dracule brandit sa lame et traversa le corps de Zoro, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses camarades, avant que celui-ci ne chute dans l'eau.

-ZOROOO ! Hurlèrent ses compagnons.

Sans perdre un instant, Nilam plongea à sa rescousse.

-SALETÉ TU VAS ME LE PAYEEER ! Hurla Luffy.

Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à balancer son poing, Mihawk le stoppa.

-Il n'est pas mort. Je ne l'ai pas tué.

Le capitaine écarquilla ses yeux, tandis que Nilam ramenait difficilement son camarade sur le pont, toussant et suffocant. Zoro était bien plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, le ramener à la surface avait été épuisant. Elle se mit à genoux et posa la tête du bretteur sur ses cuisses.

-Il respire encore ! Annonça-t-elle.

-Tu vois ? Ajouta Dracule à l'attention de Luffy.

Zoro ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les dents serrées.

-Tu te débrouilles bien. J'ose espérer que tu reviendras me défier quand tu seras devenu plus fort.

Le sabreur se mit à sangloter.

-Je suis désolé... Luffy !

Ses compagnons haletèrent, surpris.

-J'ai échoué... je ne suis pas digne de faire partie de ton équipage. Mais je te promets... je te promets que je vais m'entraîner et je ne perdrai plus un seul combat !

Un sourire empli de fierté de dessina sur le visage du capitaine.

-Je te fais confiance, Zoro.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le Merry naviguait sans relâche, sans aucune île en vue. Pendant que Sanji préparait le repas, qu'Usopp bricolait et que Luffy observait l'horizon assit sur la tête du navire, Nilam restait auprès de Zoro, allongé sur le lit et couvert de bandages.

Encore une fois depuis deux ans maintenant, c'était Nilam qui s'était chargée de le soigner, bien que les points de suture furent encore plus longs à effectuer que la dernière fois. À présent, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était l'apparition de fièvre. Si seulement ils avaient pu avoir un médecin à bord... la jeune femme avait d'ailleurs fait part de son souhait au manieur de sabres alors qu'elle le recousait. Mais il ne semblait pas autant emballé qu'elle.

 _/« Un... un médecin ? Pour quoi faire, tu...tu te débrouilles très bien... pour une barbe-à-papa »_ avait-il articulé, affaibli et à court de souffle.

 _« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de médecine, si jamais un jour quelqu'un venait à tomber malade, nous n'aurions aucun médicament sous la main ! »_ Avait-elle répondu.

 _« De toute manière... si un jour Luffy recrute un médecin, il pourra me donner tous les médicaments qu'il veut, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui prenne en charge mes bandages... Tu as l'habitude maintenant, pas vrai ? »_

À ce moment-là, Nilam eut un petit rire nerveux. Il était vraiment têtu.

 _« Un médecin ferait de bien meilleurs pansements que moi »_

 _«Peut-être... mais avec nous tous à bord, il ne prendrait pas aussi bien soin de moi»_

Elle qui avait la flatterie facile, ses joues s'étaient mises à virer au rose.

 _« Bien sûr que si voyons, mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que ça soit moi qui prenne en charge les bandages, alors je m'en occuperai, tu peux compter sur moi. »_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait ainsi, mais lui le savait très bien. Nilam avait été la seule à réellement bien s'occuper de lui alors qu'il avait été affaibli et sans défenses. Grâce à son aide, il avait pu poursuivre sa route, il y a deux ans de cela./

À présent, la jeune femme se trouvait à ses côtés. Il se remettait tout doucement de sa blessure, la rosée le constatait au vu de ses paupières qui tremblaient de temps à autre. Enfin, il commença à ouvrir les yeux.

-Ah, Zoro ! Comment tu te sens ?

Le sabreur se redressa prudemment, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire mal et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-Je dirais... un jour et demi, deux jours.

-C'est pour ça que je meurs de faim.

Nilam sourit, ravie.

-C'est bon signe ça ! Je vais demander à Sanji de te préparer quelque chose !

La jeune femme bondit hors de sa chaise et se rua vers la cuisine afin de solliciter le blond. Elle frappa à la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit en trombe.

-Sanji, où en es-tu dans la préparation du repas ?

Une fois de plus, l'amour prit place dans ses yeux.

-Ma petite Nilam en sucre ! J'ai presque fini, sois rassurée, ton estomac va être ravi !

Cela ne faisait que deux jours que Sanji était parmi eux, et les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà un doux surnom attribué. Nilam se demandait si le sien était mieux ou pire que « Nami chérie ».

-Génial, est-ce qu'il serait possible de cuisiner un bon steak pour Zoro ? Il a perdu beaucoup de sang il lui faudrait du fer !

-Mais avec plaisir ! Je vais lui préparer une pièce de bœuf ainsi qu'une grosse portion de haricots verts si tel est ton désir !

-Ce serait super, merci Sanji !

Le cuisinier ondula avec exagération, fou de joie.

-Mais c'est un plaisir ma p'tite Nilam en sucre !

La jeune femme quitta les cuisines, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le manieur de sabres, Usopp l'interpella.

-Attends, Nilam !

-Usopp ?

Le jeune bricoleur se plaça face à sa camarade.

-Dis-moi, Nilam, j'ai vu comment tu as neutralisé Don Krieg au Baratie. As-tu déjà manipulé des armes à feu ?

-Oui, effectivement, j'ai appris à m'en servir étant petite !

-Vraiment ? Sursauta Usopp, mais alors pourquoi tu te bats avec un vulgaire bâton ?

Gêné, la jeune rosée baissa le regard et se frotta le bras avant de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris.

-Parce que j'ai peur du bruit des détonations ! Dit plus fermement Nilam.

Usopp cligna des yeux, interdit.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Mais si ce n'est que ça, je peux te bricoler quelque chose ! Fais-moi confiance, je m'en occupe, tu vas voir, tu vas être époustouflée !

Nilam pouffa de rire, flattée et amusée.

-Très bien Usopp, merci.

La rosée chercha Nami des yeux, mais sans succès.

-Dis, tu sais où se trouve Nami ?

-Elle n'a pas quitté sa cabine de sa journée, elle est peut-être malade ?

Intriguée, la rosée se dirigea vers la porte et frappa trois coups qui furent suivis d'un bref et faible « entrez ».

-Nami ! Tu vas bien ?

La rouquine se retourna, mais ses pupilles semblaient extrêmement rétractées.

-O-oui, ça va ! Répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Tu es sûre? Tu as l'air malade.

La jeune femme serra les poings, le front suant.

-O... oui je... j'ai certainement dû attraper froid...

Nilam fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as bien dit qu'on se dirigeait vers le village de Kokoyashi ? On trouvera certainement un médecin là-bas ! Les yeux noirs de la rousse se rétractèrent encore plus.

-Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je dois me reposer à présent !

Nilam haussa un sourcil. Non, Nami n'était pas malade.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle.

Prise sur le fait, Nami serra les poings.

-Rien de grave. Je t'assure. Le village de Kokoyashi est source de mauvais souvenirs pour moi. Mais ça va aller.

Loin d'être convaincue, la rosée se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Très bien, si tu le dis.

Elle ferma la porte et soupira.

-Ma petite Nilam en sucre, le repas de Zoro est prêt !

-Génial Sanji, merci beaucoup !

-Et moi Sanji ? Tu m'as préparé à manger ? Demanda Luffy, le regard plein d'espoir.

-N'exagère pas, tu viens juste de sortir de table ! Rappela le cuisinier.

Toya saisit l'assiette et s'engouffra dans la cabine où se reposait le sabreur. Au même moment, Nami sortit enfin de sa cachette, le teint plus pâle que jamais.

-Nous arriverons bientôt au village de Kokoyashi, tenez le cap ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Remarquant son teint livide, le capitaine se rapprocha de sa navigatrice.

-Dis-donc Nami, il y a quoi là-bas ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je n'y suis jamais allée !

Elle se cramponna fermement à la rambarde du navire.

-Alors pourquoi tu as peur comme ça. L'interrogea fermement Luffy.

Usopp et Sanji observèrent la réaction de la rouquine, qui n'avoua finalement qu'à moitié ses préoccupations.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant on dirait ? Le nom d'Arlong ne vous dit rien ?

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine au chapeau de paille se cura le nez.

-Nan, ça me dit rien. Dit-il simplement.

-De toute façon tu ne connais jamais personne ! Trancha Usopp.

-Arlong est un homme-poisson. C'est un pirate sanguinaire qui n'a peur de rien. Pas même de tuer. Lui et son équipage est très redouté par la population. Sa prime est de vingt millions de Berries.

-Et c'est ce thon sur pattes qui te fait peur ? Lança Luffy.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Fulmina Nami.

-Nami... on est une équipe. Si jamais on croise ce type qui t'effraye tant, on en fera qu'une bouchée, je te le garantis.

-Oui Nami chérie, compte sur moi pour te protéger ! Chantonna Sanji.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Nami détourna le regard.

-Ça c'est ce que vous croyez. Préparez-vous, on va bientôt accoster.

Et ses camarades s'exécutèrent. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'Archipel de Konomi, chacun préparait minutieusement leur sortie. Usopp faisait le plein de billes explosives et d'autres munitions de son invention, Zoro fixait ses sabres à sa taille, Nilam inspectait le nombre de cartouches présentes dans ses barillets avant de fixer son bâton de combat à son dos et Luffy sautillait frénétiquement sur place, impatient de pouvoir se restaurer un peu.

-Bon, une fois là-bas, il faudra éviter de se séparer, d'accord ? Exigea Usopp.

-Mais attendez... où est passée Nami ? Fit remarquer Nilam.

Tout le monde se figea et observa les alentours. Puis Usopp et Zoro firent le tour du Merry pendant que Sanji regardait si elle ne s'était pas réfugiée dans sa cabine. Enfin, ils se rejoignirent tous au pont.

-C'est pas vrai, comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit carapatée comme ça ? Interrogea Nilam, troublée par l'incompréhension.

-Une chose est sûre : on a intérêt de la retrouver et vite ! S'exclama Luffy. Si Arlong est bel et bien dans le coin... ça risque de barder pour elle.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 8! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça me fera plaisir :)_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hey! Je ne pensais pas publier la suite aussi rapidement, mais elle a été demandée par une des lectrices, donc le voilà! :) Je tiens juste à re-préciser qu'il s'agit d'une fanfiction, je remanie l'histoire de One Piece à ma manière, il est donc normal de ne pas voir certains personnages ou événements de l'anime. Il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt à publier une "fanfiction" si je dois reprendre chaque événements marquants ou important de la série, vous comprenez? (Sauf ceux qui colleraient à mon histoire).Je préfère vous faire découvrir One Piece sous un autre angle; le mien. Un mélange de l'anime et de mon imagination. Donc oubliez ce que vous savez de l'anime et profitez de votre lecture :)_

 **SilversHaki :** _Merci beaucoup !_

 **UchakoAra :** _Thanks ! And Jhonny and Yosaku are not part of my story :)_

 **DangerJacky:** _Voilà la suite :P j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : L'ÉTRANGE COMPORTEMENT DE NAMI : UN DUEL ENTRE DEUX CAMARADES !**

* * *

Des cheveux roux virevoltaient dans les airs. Nami courait de toutes ses forces, une multitude de sacs sur le dos. Elle y était presque. Elle avait presque fini de rassembler les cent millions de Berries, son village serait bientôt libre. Les yeux débordant de larmes, elle s'arrêta là où elle cachait son précieux trésor. Elle creusa à la main sans perdre de temps et y dissimula les biens volés à Baggy. Tandis qu'elle recouvrait son butin de ses mains tremblantes, elle renifla bruyamment. Il était temps de rendre visite à Arlong. Elle essuya les larmes salées qui longeaient ses joues : elle éprouvait du remord. C'est vrai quoi, ils n'étaient pas méchants ses équipiers, bien au contraire, elle s'était même surprise à apprécier ce crétin de capitaine ainsi que Nilam. Mais bon, après tout c'était pour la bonne cause, elle se doutait qu'il y aurait certains sacrifices à faire. Elle se releva, les poings tremblants et respira un grand coup. Il était temps d'aller voir Arlong.

-Bon, on va se séparer et chercher Nami ! Elle ne doit pas être bien loin ! Dit Luffy.

Mais un bruit sonore venant de l'estomac de celui-ci résonna aux oreilles de son équipage.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher une auberge pour reprendre des forces, nous on va se séparer pour chercher Nami, vous êtes d'accord ? Proposa Nilam.

-Ça me paraît raisonnable ! Approuva Zoro.

-Non, toi tu restes ici ! Trancha Usopp, ta blessure est encore fraîche, tu devrais te reposer!

-C'est bon, je vais bien.

-Laisse-le y aller, tu vois bien que tu ne parviendras pas à lui faire changer d'avis, soupira Sanji tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette. Bon, partons à la recherche de Nami chérie !

Après une approbation générale, tout le monde se sépara. Luffy courait tout droit vers le village de Kokoyashi, Sanji, lui, cherchait aux abords de la mer, Usopp se dirigeait vers la forêt, Nilam se ruait vers un espèce de parc immense et Zoro... ne savait pas lui-même où il allait.

* * *

Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à sa destination, Nilam se pétrifia... ce qu'elle pensait être un parc luxueux était tout autre chose... des dizaines de ce qui semblait être des espèces d'hommes-poisson discutaient et riaient bruyamment. Mais quelque chose d'autre terrifia la rosée au plus haut point. L'individu qui se trouvait assit sur son fauteuil tel un trône devait être le fameux Arlong, le célèbre et cruel pirate. Son poing soutenant sa joue creuse, une peau bleue tirant vers le gris, une scie pointue en guise de nez, toutes dents acérées révélées, il toisait d'un regard mesquin ses camarades. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...

-Hé Arlong, regarde un peu ce qu'on te ramène ! Ricana un de ces hybrides.

Les yeux de Nilam s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, son acolyte accompagnait une jeune femme que la rosée ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant.

-Nami ! Susurra-t-elle.

Oui, c'était bien sa nouvelle amie. Mais étrangement, elle ne semblait pas effrayée, ou alors elle cachait très bien son jeu.

-Tiens tiens tiens, voici notre petite chatte voleuse, ça faisait longtemps, Nami !

Les yeux fermés, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, la rouquine soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Il faut du temps pour réunir cent millions de Berries !

-Tu m'en diras tant ! Et où en es-tu ?

-J'ai presque rassemblé la somme. Ça fait cinq longues années que je parcours les mers afin de piller les pirates que je croise sur mon chemin.

Nilam était complètement perdue. Non seulement elle venait de retrouver Nami, mais en plus celle-ci semblait être de mèche avec les hommes-poisson ? Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Mais cela expliquerait la raison de sa soudaine fuite. Elle ne put retenir un grognement de protestation, qu'elle corrigea en plaquant la main sur sa bouche, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'un des hommes l'avait entendu. Aussi, la rosée ferma les yeux avec force, retenant ses larmes de frayeur et restant la plus immobile possible.

-Patron, j'crois qu'on a un intrus.

Elle était foutue.

-Vraiment ? Railla Arlong. Amène-le-moi !

Sans plus attendre, son compère s'avança vers le buisson, tandis que Nilam retenait son souffle, sur le point d'imploser. Elle se sentit tirer par les cheveux et jetée hors du buisson. À ce moment, les pupilles de Nami se rétractèrent. Elle avait reconnu sa camarade de bord.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ! S'amusa le chef pirate.

Face contre terre, les poings serrés, Nilam respirait difficilement, sans dire un mot.

-Je la connais, intervint froidement Nami. C'est l'une des idiotes avec qui j'ai embarqué ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à Arlong Park ?

Nilam gardait la tête face au sol humidifié par ses larmes. Elle se sentait trahie et déçue.

-Tss, peu importe qui c'est, tue-la Smack, elle en a déjà trop vu.

Celui qui avait tiré la jeune femme hors du buisson l'obligea à relever la tête, sous ses geignements de protestation.

-Attends ! Trancha Nami. Laisse-moi m'en occuper, après tout, on peut bien lui accorder une petite revanche, tu ne crois pas ?

L'homme-poisson rit bruyamment, bêtement suivi du reste de ses hommes.

-Ça c'est un raisonnement comme je les aime, vas-y Nami, réduit-là en charpie, mais je te préviens, si ce n'est pas assez rapide à mon goût, j'interviendrais moi-même.

La rouquine extirpa un bâton et s'approcha de son ancienne équipière.

-Debout et en garde ! Ordonna-t-elle.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Nilam garda la tête baissé, mais se redressa à quatre pattes malgré tout.

-Pourquoi... je pensais qu'on était amies... Suffoqua-t-elle.

La rouquine lâcha un rire sonore et forcé.

-Je suis une voleuse Nilam, pas une maudite pirate ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, ni amitié, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre !

La jeune rosée gardait la tête baissée, ses yeux bleus débordants de larmes. Elle avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant, Nami pointait son bâton sur elle d'un air menaçant.

-Dépêches-toi de sortir ton arme si tu ne veux pas qu'Arlong te réduise en bouillie !

-Non.

Nilam serrait les poings, tremblante. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à une camarade avec qui elle riait, parlait et prenait du bon temps. La rousse serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai dit : sors ton arme, Toya !

Les lèvres chevrotantes, les larmes longeant ses joues rosies par la terreur. Elle releva brusquement la tête, fermant ses yeux avec force et hurlant :

-NON !

Déstabilisée, Nami serra nerveusement son bâton. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit Arlong s'occupait personnellement de son cas.

-Tant pis pour toi.

Après ces mots, elle leva son bâton de bois et percuta de plein fouet la joue de son ancienne camarade, qui chavira et s'écroula une fois de plus sur le béton dans un gémissement de douleur.

* * *

Interpellé par ce soudain hurlement, Zoro avait bifurqué et se dirigeait à présent vers la voix.

« Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était la voix de Nilam. » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu ce cri, Usopp, qui ne se trouvait pas très loin, tourna la tête vers l'écho.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe !

Il se précipita vers Arlong Park, rejoignant le manieur de sabres dans sa course.

-Ah, te voilà ! Toi aussi tu as entendu crier ? Interrogea le bricoleur.

-Oui, il me semble que c'était Nilam !

* * *

De son côté, la rosée restait cloîtrée sur le sol, gémissant et pleurnichant.

-T'es vraiment pitoyable, regardes-toi ! Fais-toi une raison, je vous ai trahi, maintenant, bats-toi !

Sa voix commençait à trembler, comme si elle perdait patience, ou comme si elle avait peur.

-Tais-toi... murmura la jeune femme.

Elle se releva, les jambes cotonneuses et extirpa son bâton d'acier.

-Tu veux te battre ? Parfait... ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se mit en garde, prête à affronter la vérité en face.

Au même moment, Usopp et Zoro passèrent la tête à travers les buissons, essoufflés et estomaqués face à l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Nilam et Nami se trouvaient face à face, aux côtés des hommes poissons, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait l'air particulièrement secouée et remontée, et avait sans aucun doute pris un coup sur le visage, car sa joue commençait à prendre une couleur violacée.

-C-c-'est Arlong ! Paniqua Usopp. Mais... mais enfin... qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ici !

-Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait que ça sent le roussi, on devrait intervenir ! Décréta Zoro tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à extirper une lame de son fourreau.

-Non, attends ! L'interrompit Usopp. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça, il s'agit d'Arlong, tout de même !

Le sabreur émit un grognement.

« _Oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle, elle agissait juste par intérêt..._ » se persuada Nilam.

C'est grâce à cette pensée qu'elle eut la force de bloquer la nouvelle attaque de la rouquine avant de la repousser brusquement. Nami enchaîna plusieurs attaques, que la rosée pouvait contrer sans trop de difficulté, mais sans avoir le courage de frapper. Arlong, lui, commençait à taper du doigt sur le bras de son fauteuil, perdant toute patience sous ces échanges inutiles.

-Ça suffit !

Le pirate se leva de son siège et bouscula Nami au passage.

-Arlong, attends ! Se mit à paniquer la rouquine.

L'homme-poisson fonça sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant de lui transpercer sauvagement la poitrine de son nez strié, arrachant un hurlement douloureux à sa victime. Il ne se stoppa dans son élan qu'après que Nilam ait percuté le mur.

-Bon sang, Nilam ! Fulmina Zoro, qui s'était immédiatement élancé en dehors du buisson, sous l'expression effarée d'Usopp.

-Éloignes-toi de notre amie, le maquereau, ou je te découpe en rondelles !

La main sur sa blessure, la jeune femme suffoqua, le sang s'écoulant au travers de ses doigts.

-D'autres intrus ?! Qui êtes-vous pour oser mettre les pieds à Arlong Park ? S'insurgea le puissant homme-poisson tandis qu'il se rapprochait du sabreur, le nez affûté recouvert d'hémoglobine.

Le sabreur extirpa deux de ses lames avant de s'adresser au long nez sur un ton grave.

-Usopp, mets Nilam en sécurité et va chercher Luffy et le cuistot, on va avoir besoin de renforts.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Vouli vouli! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews!_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Hey ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette neuvième partie :) C'est une partie qui sera coupée en deux, car le chapitre suivant est encore en cours d'écriture et je ne veux pas trop vous faire patienter entre les chapitres ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il sera assez court._

 _ **Alice-Tora** : Bienvenue à toi, et merci du compliment !_

 _ **DangerJacky** : Effectivement, j'ai changé l'image de l'histoire ! Il suffisait de taper __« Zoro x OC base » sur google_ _et tu avais plein d'images de Zoro avec une base neutre (donc entièrement nue et chauve) d'original character que tu pouvais personnaliser, ce que j'ai fait sur tablette graphique ! Et comme l'image ressemblait beaucoup à une scène de ma fic j'ai flashé dessus xD Et oui que veux-tu, ma petite Nilam est une grande sensible :0 mais t'inquiètes, il est prévu qu'elle devienne plus forte au fil de l'histoire :) Merci de suivre ma fanfic avec autant d'intérêt, t'es un amour !_

 _ **UchakoAra** : Thanks :D_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : LA VÉRITÉ ÉCLATE ENFIN ! COMBATS À ARLONG PARK !**

* * *

Sans perdre une seconde, Usopp s'extirpa du buisson pour se ruer vers sa camarade blessée et à bout de souffle.

-Tiens bon, Nilam, je vais te sortir de là !

Il releva précipitamment la jeune femme et servit de support tandis que tous deux quittaient la zone de combat.

-Un endroit en sécurité... voyons voir...

Le jeune homme balayait l'horizon de ses yeux effrayés et trouva enfin un endroit isolé, près de la mer. Il déposa le corps affaibli de son alliée contre un rocher avant d'examiner sa plaie. Par chance, ce monstre avait évité de peu le cœur de la rosée.

-Tu as une chance incroyable, Toya ! Mais tu perds une importante quantité de sang, il va falloir stopper l'hémorragie... il te faut des bandages ! Fort heureusement, j'en ai toujours un ou deux sur moi, au cas-où...

Il fouilla dans ses multiples poches à la recherche de pansements, la langue dépassant de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il mette enfin la main dessus.

-Une seule compresse et un seul bandage... j'espère que ça ira...

Alors que le bricoleur de l'équipage tentait d'abord de stopper l'hémorragie avec l'aide de ses mains, Nilam chuchota une phrase quasi inaudible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

La jeune fille respira difficilement un grand coup.

-Il y a... quelque chose qui cloche chez Nami... elle... elle a peur... et... elle ne m'a pas frappé de toutes ses forces...

Stupéfait, Usopp buvait chaque mot prononcé par sa coéquipière.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?! Tu as le visage sacrément amoché tout de même ! Tempêta le jeune homme.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Nilam saisit sévèrement le garçon par le col.

-Il faut me croire ! Nami n'est pas dans... son état normal ! Elle est en danger !

Scotché sur place, le bricoleur avala bruyamment sa salive, les yeux troublés d'incompréhension.

-M... mais enfin qu'est-ce qui peut bien la pousser à agir ainsi ?!

La rosée relâcha faiblement son emprise, à bout de forces, avant de susurrer :

-Je... compte sur vous pour le découvrir... ramenez-nous Nami...

Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase avant de perdre connaissance, sous le visage horrifié d'Usopp, dont les yeux étaient exorbités et dont la langue ondulait frénétiquement.

-NILAM, RÉVEILLE-TOI, NE ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL, JE T'EN PRIIIIE !

Mais voyant que la jeune fille restait évanouie, il tenta de reprendre son calme, la respiration bruyante.

-Bon, je dois me concentrer sur la mission : retrouver Luffy et Sanji ! Mais d'abord, je dois stopper cette maudite hémorragie !

* * *

Alors qu'Usopp s'occupait de la blessée, Zoro, lui, livrait un combat acharné contre Octy, l'un des hommes les plus puissants d'Arlong, le front suant. Avec ses six bras ventouses, il était d'une force et d'une vitesse impressionnantes.

-Technique à trois sabres : DEMON SLASH !

Il croisa ses sabres et fonça sur son adversaire, qui parvint à esquiver de justesse sa violente attaque.

-Tu es très doué ! Admit l'homme pieuvre, mais voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir avec ma technique à six sabres ! TENTACULO SLASH !

Il abattit ses six lames sur le sabreur, qui parvint à les bloquer non sans difficultés. Les dents serrées, le bretteur ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« _Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez, j'ai besoin d'aide ici ! Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme._ »

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes à appeler ses amis, Usopp aperçut enfin Luffy, qui se précipitait également vers lui. Le jeune bricoleur agita frénétiquement les bras afin de signaler sa présence au capitaine.

-Hého, Luffy ! Par ici !

-Usopp! Nami est en danger ! Hurla le chapeau de paille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

Le garçon s'arrêta face à lui, les mains sur les genoux tandis qu'il récupérait sa respiration.

-J'ai... j'ai rencontré la sœur de Nami ! Et elle m'a appris des choses incroyables ! Raconta Luffy.

-Nami a une sœur ?! Que... quel genre de choses ?

-Écoute Usopp, on n'a pas le temps, je vais devoir être bref ! Si notre navigatrice a fait copain-copain avec Arlong, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Tout le village de Kokoyashi est sous l'emprise des hommes-poisson, ils terrorisent les habitants ! Et si Nami fait tout ça... c'est pour racheter le village ! Elle n'est pas réellement de leur côté, elle a juste passé un marché avec eux !

-Mais... mais c'est insensé ! Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est en train de se faire avoir ?! Elle pense vraiment qu'Arlong va respecter le marché ?!

Après avoir récupéré, Luffy se redressa, plus sérieux que jamais.

-Elle est aveuglée. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que son village soit de nouveau libre, pas une seconde elle n'a douté de la sincérité de ce surimi sur pattes.

-Mais nous devons faire quelque chose ! Nilam est déjà blessée, j'ai réussi à la mettre à l'abri pendant que Zoro se bat seul contre eux, il faut faire vite et trouver Sanji ! Nous devons mettre fin à tout ça !

-Tu as entièrement raison Usopp. Nami est MA navigatrice, on va tout faire pour mettre fin à son calvaire ! Je vais défoncer la tronche de cet homme-poisson de malheur, il va regretter d'avoir croisé notre chemin ! On va lui apprendre à faire du mal à nos coéquipiers !

Mais alors qu'Usopp s'apprêtait à montrer le chemin à son capitaine, Sanji fit son apparition, lui aussi en courant.

-Ah, vous voilà ! Ma Nami chérie est introuvable, j'ai longé la mer sans succès !

-T'en fais pas Sanji, on l'a retrouvé. Lui assura gravement Luffy. J'espère que tu es prêt à te battre. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, on y va, on va t'expliquer en route !

* * *

-OCTO PUNCH !

L'homme-pieuvre percuta le buste de Zoro de plusieurs coups de poing, rouvrant sa plaie et souillant ses bandages blancs. Il voltigea contre un mur de pierre qui se fissura. Les mains tremblantes, Nami ne pouvait qu'observer l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, impuissante. Alors qu'Octy allait porter le coup de grâce sur le sabreur sans défenses, elle se décida enfin à intervenir.

-ARRÊÊÊTE !

Elle hurla de toutes ses forces et tomba à genoux, effarée par tant de violence envers son ancien camarade de bord. Arlong se laissa aller à un rire à la fois sonore et effrayant.

-Alors Nami, tu retournes ta veste ?

Les mains crispées sur le carrelage de la cour, la rouquine retint ses larmes avec force. Elle avait fini par céder. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Son village serait bientôt libre, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche des cent millions de Berries, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que ses anciens équipiers le paie de leur propre vie.

-NAMIIII !

C'était Luffy. Il était là, à bout de souffle tellement il avait couru.

-Nami. Je sais ce qui se passe. Laisse-nous t'aider, nous sommes tes amis !

La rouquine porta la main à sa bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes. Pouvaient-ils vraiment la sortir de ce calvaire ? Pouvaient-ils vaincre le puissant Arlong ? Zoro quand à lui, était totalement largué. Il savait quoi exactement ? Que se passait-il avec Nami ?

-Tiens, tiens, c'est qui celui-là ! Rit l'homme-poisson.

Mais le capitaine n'y prêta pas attention. Il soutenait le regard désespéré de la navigatrice. SA navigatrice. Il tourna enfin ses yeux noirs vers l'hybride.

-C'est toi Arlong ? Demanda-t-il avec défi.

Surpris que cet énergumène lui pose la question, il se mit à ricaner.

-Oui, je suis bien Arlong !

Le garçon au chapeau de paille porta la main à son épaule, prêt à s'allonger.

-Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux membres de mon équipage ! GUM GUM BULLET !

Son poing frappa de plein fouet l'abdomen du pirate, qui fut propulsé contre le mur, ne s'attendant pas à une telle force.

-Usopp, Sanji, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour distraire les autres pirates pendant que je m'occupe personnellement d'Arlong. Zoro, tes plaies se sont rouvertes, va rejoindre Nilam, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été blessée. Emmène-là au Merry pour qu'elle se repose et prends Nami avec toi. Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

Il retira son chapeau de paille et l'envoya à la rouquine, qui le rattrapa de justesse.

-Garde-le-moi. Tu me le rendras quand j'en aurais fini avec lui.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! C'est étrange, mais plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus j'ai peur de vous décevoir, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ! C'est sûrement parce que je modifie l'histoire de base à ma sauce et que j'ai peur de votre réaction :') Mais je l'aime comme ça ma fic, j'aime bosser dessus et ajouter mon grain de sel ! Merci de suivre ma modeste fanfiction, et je tiens à vous prévenir que les publis seront PEUT-ÊTRE plus espacées. Je vais vous expliquer en-dessous pour ceux qui souhaitent savoir pourquoi, pour les autres, je vous dit à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)_

Cela fait deux ans que je suis diplômée préparatrice en pharmacie. Cela fait également 2 ans que je suis au chômage, car je n'ai pas assez d'expérience. Une pharmacie m'a donné ma chance et je vais bosser 55h au mois de Juillet. Mais je dois me replonger dans mes bouquins sur les médicaments et les conseils pour me remettre un minimum dans le bain! (Ce que je fais depuis plusieurs mois, mais il y a énormément de choses à savoir en pharmacie), donc je ne suis pas à 100% dans l'écriture, vous voyez? :') Ajoutez à ça le stress (j'ai peur de décevoir mon futur employeur par mon manque d'expérience) et bim le cocktail parfait. Voilà pourquoi je ne serais sûrement pas ponctuelle dans les mises à jour, mais je vous promets de faire au mieux :)

 **Amour sur vous !**

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_* appartion screamer d'une Nifelheim sauvage *_

 _Bonjour :)_

 _ **Bon. Ça fait une heure et demi que j'essaie de publier ce chapitre actuellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je clique sur « enregistrer » dans doc manager, ça me met que la page est indisponible, comme si je n'avais plus internet ! Bref, si vous voyez des fautes restantes ou des répétitions de mots, je suis désolée, je suis repassée une dizaine de fois sur ce texte à changer les même mots et corriger les mêmes fautes !**_

 _Bon, commençons :) désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai des horaires assez compliqués en pharmacie! Je rentre chez moi vers 20h, je mange et dodo x'D donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ou même de poster ! Donc je tiens à prévenir que les publications seront certainement plus espacées, surtout que je n'ai écrit que la moitié du chapitre suivant et que j'ai décidé de les faire plus longs, histoire que vous n'attendiez pas pour rien :) À partir de août, je pense alterner cette fic avec mon Law x OC, comme j'ai bien avancé sur cette fic! Comme ça, ça me laisse du temps pour avancer sur One Piece, My Story et je ne resterais pas trop longtemps sans publier :)_

 _ **DangerJacky :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Les 4 premiers jours étaient une torture, ça faisait 2 ans que je n'étais pas restée debout pendant 8h30 d'affilé dans une journée x'D pieds et dos bousillés. Eh oui, le monde de la santé est trèèèès vaste ;-; Comme promis, mes chapitres seront dorénavant plus longs, alors sois rassurée :)_

 _ **GlaceChouette :** Merci, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ce que tu dis là ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 _ **SilversHaki :** Yes, Thou hast quite right ! Thank you :)_

 _ **UchakoAra :** Thank you so much ;-;_

* * *

 _ **Mots dans ce chapitre (sans compter l'intro et l'outro) : 3010**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : LE COMBAT FINAL : LUFFY VS ARLONG !**

* * *

Écoutant les ordres de son capitaine, Zoro se releva tant bien que mal et saisit le bras de Nami au passage, bien que pour lui, il s'agissait toujours d'une traîtresse. Mais il devait faire confiance à son capitaine, il savait sans aucun doute ce qui se passait ici.

-Usopp, où se trouve Nilam ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-J-je l'ai déposée sur la côte, contre un rocher ! Expliqua l'inventeur, tandis que ses jambes serpentaient de peur.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps et commencèrent à fuir, Nami gémissant pendant sa course.

-Luffy... sanglota-t-elle.

-Ne te fait pas de soucis pour lui, lui assura Zoro, le souffle court tandis que chaque pas était une torture pour lui.

Il pensait s'être remis de la blessure que lui avait infligée Mihawk, mais il fallait croire que sa plaie n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie. Il savait qu'au moindre mauvais mouvement, il pouvait se remettre à se vider de son sang. Si le capitaine ne lui avait pas ordonné de fuir, il aurait poursuivi le combat jusqu'au bout, c'était certain.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça... poursuivit-elle.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est pourtant simple.

Elle leva ses yeux noisette vers le sabreur, intriguée.

-Luffy te veut dans son équipage. Rien ni personne ne lui fera changer d'avis. Il est comme ça. En attendant, tu vas devoir me fournir des explications !

La rouquine ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le moment, c'était de la crainte. Que se passerait-il si Luffy perdait le combat contre Arlong ? Il reviendrait la chercher, ou pire, il tuerait tous les habitants du village. À cette pensée, la jeune femme se stoppa brusquement, surprenant le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner !

-Je... je ne peux pas partir comme ça... si Luffy venait à perdre alors... ce serait la fin de tout !

Le sabreur dévisagea la navigatrice d'un air grave.

-Il ne perdra pas.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

-Nami, après ce qu'on a traversé, Baggy, Kuro, Don Krieg... tu ne peux plus douter de lui. Tu as vu de quoi il était capable, il est inarrêtable ! Crois-moi, peu importe la prime de ce pirate, Luffy est capable d'en venir à bout. Fais-lui confiance.

Confiance ? Nami ne connaissait plus ce mot depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle trahissait la confiance d'autrui. Et pourtant, il avait raison. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de vaincre Arlong, c'était chapeau de paille. La rouquine serra les poings, les larmes se frayant un chemin sur ses joues pâles et prit une grande inspiration.

-VAS-Y LUFFY !

Son cri résonna jusqu'à Arlong Park, où il parvint aux oreilles de son nouveau Capitaine, qui esquissa un grand sourire plein de fierté. Ce cri de soutien lui provoqua une montée d'adrénaline. Aussi, il baissa la tête et craqua ses doigts, prêt à en découdre.

-Tu vois Arlong, c'est fini. Nami est de notre côté maintenant !

Fou de rage, l'homme-poisson se mit à grommeler, ses dents pointues menaçant de céder sous la pression de sa puissante mâchoire.

-Ce sera fini quand je le déciderais !

Sur ce, il fonça sur le jeune pirate et tenta de l'embrocher avec son nez-scie.

* * *

-Nilam est dans le coin, il va falloir la transporter jusqu'au Merry, prévint Zoro.

-Mais... tu n'arriveras pas à la porter tout seul ! Tu es encore gravement blessé !

-Elle est probablement inconsciente, tu n'arriverais pas à la porter toi non plus, laisse-moi faire.

Le cœur de la rousse se souleva alors qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la rosée, effectivement évanouie, la main sur sa poitrine ensanglantée et maladroitement bandée. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils arrivent, car elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Nami se stoppa, choquée et honteuse. C'était de sa faute si sa camarade avait été gravement blessée. Zoro se pencha à sa hauteur et vérifia sa respiration.

-Nilam ? Tu m'entends ?

Ses paupières se mirent à trembler.

-Qui... qui est là ? Minauda-t-elle craintivement tandis qu'elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est moi, Zoro ! Je vais te ramener au Merry, accroches-toi !

Il porta la jeune femme sur son dos, toujours semi-consciente et se tourna vers Nami, pétrifiée sur place à la vue de la rosée. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle qui avait réussi à la faire sourire depuis longtemps, avec qui elle s'entendait bien, avec qui elle se sentait protégée malgré qu'elle n'était pas bien plus forte qu'elle.

-Tu culpabiliseras plus tard, il faut aller la soigner ! Gronda le sabreur.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le Merry en courant, le sang de Nilam tâchant et humidifiant la chemise du bretteur.

* * *

À Arlong Park, le combat faisait rage. La force de leurs coups endommageait les murs et les bâtisses dans de grands fracas. Arlong était un ennemi coriace. Mais il s'affaiblissait au fil de la bataille. Luffy avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, bien que lui aussi commençait à s'essouffler. Mais il devait résister. Il devait se battre pour sauver Nami. Pour sauver son équipage. Après un grognement furieux, il étira ses bras en arrière afin d'effectuer un gum gum bazooka et projeta Arlong avec force contre le mur de pierre se trouvant derrière lui. Il y était presque, il ne devait pas lâcher.

* * *

Au Merry, Zoro et Nami se dépêchaient d'allonger leur amie presque inconsciente sur un matelas. La rosée souleva lentement ses paupières, les yeux brillants, avant de jauger la rousse du regard avec soulagement, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je...

Elle essaya de parler, mais la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine lui coupa la parole.

-Ne dis rien Nilam, tu dois te ménager ! Lui ordonna doucement la navigatrice.

Mais la jeune femme saisit doucement son poignet, les larmes remplissant ses grands yeux bleus.

-Je... je savais... q-que tu ne nous laisserais pas tomber...

Nami agrandit ses yeux, à la fois confuse et coupable.

-Tu... tu es notre amie, p-pas vrai ?

La rouquine tomba à genoux et serra ses poings sur ses cuisses, avant de gémir avec culpabilité.

-Si tu savais Nilam... comme je regrette ! J-je n'avais pas le choix ! Expliqua-t-elle dans des tremblements incontrôlables.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive du mal, il faut me croire ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, je ne pouvais pas... mais si j'ai fait tout ça... c'est pour une raison... qui me tient à cœur. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, personne ne devait être blessé, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu que ce soit moi qui me batte contre toi ! Tu aurais fait semblant d'être morte et Arlong n'y aurait vu que du feu. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça...

Elle renifla bruyamment avant de relever brusquement la tête, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues rougies.

-JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE NILAM !

Touchée par ses paroles et ses sanglots, Nilam regarda le plafond, pleurant silencieusement.

-Tu n'avais p-pas le choix Nami, j'en suis sûre, tenta de la consoler la rosée.

-C'est juste monstrueux... souffla la rousse.

Elle se reprit et saisit les mains couvertes de sang de la blessée.

-Mais c'est fini, je vais te soigner et m'occuper de toi, tu vas très vite aller mieux, je te le promets !

Un doux sourire émergea sur le visage pâle de Nilam.

-Je suis... tellement contente... de te retrouver enfin...

Sur ces mots, elle perdit connaissance, sous le regard soudainement inquiet de Nami.

-Nilam ? NILAM ! C'EST PAS VRAI, TIENS BON !

* * *

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté évanouie. Mais lorsque Nilam se réveilla plus tard, Nami se trouvait à son chevet, ses mains serrant les siennes.

-Te voilà réveillée ! Soupira la navigatrice, soulagée. Comment tu te sens ?

La rosâtre se redressa, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur et s'aperçut que seuls des bandages recouvraient sa poitrine encore ensanglantée. Ses yeux se plissèrent de rage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait bien pu faire Arlong à Nami, mais cela mettait Nilam hors d'elle. Voir la navigatrice aussi désespérée la poussa à lui venir en aide et donner le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour tuer Arlong de ses propres mains. Elle tenta de se relever, sous le regard effaré de ses deux camarades.

-Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Gronda Zoro.

 _« Ne fais pas ça, tu n'as aucune chance, tu le sais »_ se dit Nilam, sans prendre en compte les réprimandes du bretteur.

À cause de ce maudit homme-poisson, son amie a été obligée de les trahir et de les mettre en danger. Depuis combien de temps durait cette histoire ?

-Recouches-toi, tu n'es pas en état ! Poursuivit la navigatrice.

La rosée posa ses yeux bleus sur la table à côté d'elle et vit les pistolets qu'elle avait récupérés au Baratie, en se disant que finalement, ça pourrait bien lui être utile. Lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait le canarder. Constatant qu'elle allait se saisir de ses armes, Zoro lui saisit le poignet.

-N'y pense même pas !

-Laissez-moi aider... Souffla la rosée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang, Nilam !

-Je veux y retourner ! Dit-elle plus franchement, le regard froncé.

Surpris, le sabreur et la rouquine se regardèrent.

-Laissez-moi apporter mon aide... vous vous êtes tous battu, sauf moi. J'ai été totalement inutile lors de cette bataille...

Nami saisit les bras de sa camarade et la fit asseoir.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Luffy a donné un ordre. Il est notre capitaine, nous devons respecter sa volonté ! Il nous a ordonné de rester au Merry en attendant son arrivée, et c'est ce que l'on va faire.

-Nous sommes son équipage ! Il est de notre devoir d'assister notre capitaine ! S'il vous plaît, juste pour cette fois, laissez-moi être utile. Je veux au moins aider à l'extermination d'Arlong ! Laissez-moi cribler de balles cette immonde ordure, Luffy pourra ensuite en finir avec lui !

Nami soupira et Zoro croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, silencieux. Qui était-il pour l'empêcher d'accomplir sa vengeance ? Ce combat semblait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur. La rouquine se tourna vers le marimo.

-Zoro... ne me dis pas que tu es en train d'y réfléchir ?!

-Si. Si Nilam tient vraiment à faire partie du combat, alors nous allons l'aider à y participer. Juste pour cette fois.

La rosée se laissa aller à un grand sourire épuisé, mais satisfait.

-Non mais tu rigoles ? Je te rappelle que Luffy t'a aussi ordonné de rester au navire ! Tu as perdu autant de sang qu'elle j'te signale !

-Tu vois bien qu'elle est déterminée. Elle ira avec ou sans nous, alors autant que ça soit avec nous.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il aida la rosée à se relever.

-Mais vous plaisantez ou quoi... soupira la rousse, dépitée.

* * *

À Arlong Park, tandis que Luffy avait posé un genou au sol, épuisé par l'interminable combat, Sanji et Usopp retenaient tant bien que mal les sous-fifres d'Arlong. Ils étaient bien plus résistants que les humains. Tous commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer. Le rire démoniaque d'Arlong retentit. Il était exténué, mais pas autant que Luffy.

-Les humains sont tellement faibles. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as tenu bon, tu m'auras diverti !

Essoufflé, Luffy se redressa avec difficulté avant de fusiller l'homme-poisson du regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un puissant cri féminin résonna dans Arlong Park. Un cri emplit de haine et de rancœur.

-ARLOOOONG !

Luffy, Sanji et Usopp se retournèrent, à la fois surpris et effarés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ! Réprimanda Luffy.

-Ma p'tite Nilam en sucre, Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien ! Chantonna gaiement Sanji.

-On dirait que tu as besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, et j'en connais une qui s'est porté volontaire ! Expliqua Zoro avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? Murmura le chapeau de paille.

Tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, Nilam ne répondait pas. Elle releva brusquement la tête, dévoilant des yeux bleus débordant de rage. Jamais ses compagnons n'avaient encore vu un tel mépris dans son regard.

-Tiens donc, tu n'en n'as pas eu assez ? Tu en redemandes ? Se moqua l'homme-poisson.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait subir à Nami... souffla la rosée. MAIS TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Elle amena ses mains à l'arrière de sa ceinture et extirpa ses revolvers, provoquant alors un changement de comportement brutal chez Arlong. Il était passé du sourire à la rage en une fraction de seconde. L'équipage de Luffy profita de cette occasion pour retenir les hommes de leur ennemi, se battant avec force et témérité une dernière fois. Avant même que l'homme-poisson ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, la jeune femme pressa rapidement les détentes, un œil fermé, l'autre plissé, les dents serrées à cause du bruit des détonations, submergeant l'hybride d'une pluie de balles. Une fois la fumée dissipée, Luffy se releva et foudroya Arlong du regard.

-Voilà ce que ça coûte de s'en prendre à mon équipage ! Trancha-t-il.

Il allongea son bras en arrière et rassembla ses dernières forces avant d'effectuer un « gum gum bullet » en plein sur l'abdomen de l'homme-poisson, qui traversa encore une fois un mur. Mais cette fois, il ne se relevait pas. Tout comme ses sbires d'ailleurs.

-En récompense de cette victoire, je prends Nami dans mon équipage. Et son village est maintenant libre.

Nilam ne comprenait pas très bien la situation, mais peu importe, Luffy allait tout leur expliquer plus tard. La rosette tomba à genoux, à bout de forces, mais satisfaite.

-Nilam tu te sens bien ?! Demanda la navigatrice en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

La rosée lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de dire d'une voix tremblante :

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Avant de s'évanouir à nouveau, rattrapée de justesse par Nami.

-Ma Nilam en sucre ! Paniqua Sanji tandis qu'il se ruait vers elle.

-Elle est pas croyable celle-là... soupira Usopp.

La rouquine gratifia son nouveau capitaine d'un regard reconnaissant. Grâce à lui, le village de Kokoyashi était libre à présent. Arlong était bien trop amoché pour poursuivre le combat, c'est pourquoi ses hommes l'avaient transporté jusqu'à leur navire avant de prendre la fuite. Encore une fois, ce fut une belle victoire pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent et l'équipage se remettait peu à peu de leurs blessures. Nilam avait enfin su ce qu'il c'était passé avec Nami. Son terrible passé, les choix qu'elle avait dû faire. Mais tout cela était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, seul le présent comptait dorénavant. Et l'équipage était plus soudé que jamais après cette victoire auprès d'Arlong.

-Eh dis-donc Zoro, quand je te dis de te barrer et de te ménager, c'est pas pour que tu me ramènes un autre membre de l'équipage, lui aussi gravement blessé, pour me porter assistance !

-J'n'avais pas le choix capitaine, Nilam était vraiment déterminée.

-Grr... Luffy est déjà particulièrement têtu, alors si tout l'équipage s'y met, on est mal barré pour trouver le One Piece, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Ronchonna Nami.

-Désolée Luffy, mais je tenais vraiment à apporter mon aide pour cette bataille. Une revanche personnelle. S'excusa timidement Nilam.

L'homme élastique lui offrit un immense sourire avant de lui frapper vigoureusement dans le dos.

-Ah ah, c'est bon Nilam, détends-toi, je sais que tu ne le feras plus !

La rosée écarquilla les yeux et tira la langue, surprise par la grosse tape bourrine de son capitaine, qui relançait la douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Le regard de Nami s'assombrit avant qu'elle ne donne plusieurs coups de poing au visage de leur capitaine.

-DOUCEMENT ESPECE DE CRÉTIN, J'TE RAPPELLE QU'ELLE EST BLESSÉE !

- _'fuis défolé Nilam s'excusa_ le chapeau de paille, le visage boursouflé par le coup de poing de la navigatrice.

-Tiens, au fait, tu vas être content Luffy, notre prochaine étape est la ville de Logue Town ! Chantonna la navigatrice, comme si elle ne venait pas de ruer de coups leur capitaine.

Chapeau de paille reprit soudainement ses esprits, fou de joie.

-Sérieux ? « La ville où tout se commence et où tout se termine ! » Enfin on y arrive !

-C'est la ville de Gol D. Roger, c'est ça ? Demanda Nilam.

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler ! S'exclama Usopp, j'ai hâte d'y mettre les pieds !

-Ce sera l'occasion de faire le plein de vivres, dit Sanji tout en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

-Et de faire le plein de vêtements, n'est-ce pas Nilam ? Ajouta Nami avec un clin d'œil.

Cette phrase avait fait l'effet d'une bombe chez Sanji.

-Oh oui et achetez plein de tenues très légères et très courtes surtout ! Chantonna-t-il en se dandinant.

La rosette rit, amusée, tandis que la rouquine foudroyait le cuisinier pervers du regard, le poing serré.

-Quand à moi, j'ai bien besoin de nouveaux sabres. Deux d'entre eux n'ont pas survécu à mon dernier combat. Il faut dire que Mihawk les a bien surmené juste avant.

-Et moi, j'aurais bien besoin d'un casque antibruit si je veux continuer à utiliser les armes à feu...

-Alors tu ne veux plus que je te confectionne des silencieux pour tes armes ? Demanda Usopp, légèrement déçu.

-Eh bien j'ai réfléchi. Ce serait ridicule d'utiliser des armes à feu qui ne font pas de bruit, non ? C'est risible pour une pirate. Alors je vais juste me procurer un casque anti-bruit, ça fera tout à fait l'affaire !

-Oh, dans ce cas, si le bruit ne te fait plus peur, je pourrais te fabriquer des munitions spéciales ! S'enjailla le bricoleur. OH JE SAIS ! Je vais te fabriquer des balles explosives ! Ça, ça aura de la gueule !

Nilam rit, amusée par l'enthousiasme de son camarade.

-Ça marche Usopp, va pour les balles explosives !

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipage au chapeau de paille se dirigea vers Logue Town, des idées et des rêves plein la tête.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Je tiens à préciser que je ne vais pas détailler l'Arc Logue Town, je vais le sauter carrément, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un max de détail sur ce qu'ils vont y faire dans ce chapitre-ci_

 _Rendez-vous à l'Arc Whiskey Peak !_

 _Je vous demanderais d'être patient en attendant le prochain chapitre, ce n'est vraiment pas évident avec mon travail, mais normalement, j'ai mes deux dernières semaines de juillet de libre ! (Si mon patron ne m'appelle pas entre temps)_

 _Amour sur vous !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hey coucou ! La dernière fois que j'ai publié un chapitre de cette fic, c'était le 11 juillet, désolée pour l'attente ^^ ' Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, je préfère vous offrir des chapitres plus longs et vous faire attendre un peu plus :) (en plus, je bosse toujours sur mon Law x OC en parallèle).Vous remarquerez que j'ai remplacé les tirets du dialogue par des guillemets ! Je trouve que c'est bien plus pratique si je veux ajouter des descriptions entre deux phrases :3_

 _ **Danger Jacky** : À vrai dire, le casque antibruit fait partie du look de Nilam ^^ C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé dès le départ qu'elle aurait peur des détonations :P Oui, j'suis désolée mais je peux tout simplement pas refaire tous les arcs xD ça serait bien trop long ^^ surtout que je ne savais pas quoi trop écrire sur Logue Town ! J'avais bien une idée avec la rencontre Smoker/Tashigi/équipage, mais ça n'aurait fait que trois pages max ^^' je pensais peut-être décrire ça dans un flash-back, pour la prochaine rencontre avec Smoker ! Merci pour ton soutien, amour sur toi !_

 _ **GlaceChouette** : Merci beaucoup :D Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^^_

 _ **Walibi 12** : Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir ! Comme je disais au-dessus, c'est compliqué de reprendre tous les Arcs pour moi ^^ C'est pour ça que je ferais des flash-back de temps en temps !_

* * *

 ** _Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans compter l'intro et l'outro) : 3265_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : WHISKEY PEAK, UNE VILLE UN PEU TROP CHALEUREUSE**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le combat à Arlong Park. Zoro et Nilam s'étaient enfin remis de leurs blessures. L'équipage du chapeau de paille avait eu l'honneur de recroiser le chemin de Baggy le clown à Logue Town. Ce fut une fois de plus un séjour mouvementé, mais tous étaient ressortis indemnes, fort heureusement. Nami et Nilam avaient pu faire du shopping et Zoro s'était procuré deux nouveaux sabres portant les doux noms de Sandai Kitetsu et Yubashiri. Lors de son shopping, la rosée en avait profité pour se procurer un casque antibruit de couleur noire, qu'elle gardait généralement autour du cou. Lors de ses achats, elle était également tombée sur une paire de holsters, parfait pour ranger ses revolvers. Dorénavant, la rosette était parfaitement équipée. Elle ne s'était bien entendu pas séparé de son bâton d'acier, qu'elle gardait toujours plié à la ceinture.

Ils avaient également fait la connaissance du colonel Smoker et de Tashigi, qui avaient pris un malin plaisir à les pourchasser. Luffy était à présent un pirate recherché, avec une prime de 30 000 000 de Berrys.

Ils avaient jeté l'ancre à Whiskey Peak et étaient actuellement en train de faire la fête. Les habitants de cette ville les avaient conviés à se restaurer et à boire. Tandis que Zoro s'enfilait des litres de Saké, dans le brouhaha environnant, Nilam l'observait avec des yeux ronds, à la fois fascinée et inquiète.

« Bon sang Zoro, tu bois comme un trou ! Comment tu fais pour tenir le choc ? »

Le chasseur de primes s'essuya la bouche avec le bras avant de tourner les yeux vers la rosée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je résiste bien à l'alcool, voilà tout. Tu devrais boire un coup aussi. »

« Certainement pas, j'ai déjà du mal à boire ma bière. »

Le sabreur haussa les épaules et finit son pichet de saké avant de tendre le récipient vers le serveur.

« Un autre ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Nilam jeta un œil aux tables alentour. Nami était assise en compagnie d'autres habitants, Sanji était entourée par des jeunes femmes magnifiques, Usopp chantait pour les autres et Luffy avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Tu as eu de la chance de survivre à ta blessure. »

La rosée se tourna vers le bretteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de remettre ça sur le tapis ? » Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête.

« J'observais ton décolleté et je suis tombé sur ta cicatrice. » Dit-il nonchalamment.

Nilam gonfla ses joues, les joues rougies, avant de laisser exploser son mécontentement.

« Mais dis donc sale pervers, je ne te permets pas ! » Fulmina-t-elle.

« Si je dois te demander l'autorisation à chaque fois que je veux reluquer ta poitrine, tu risquerais de vite te lasser. »

La rosée grogna et s'apprêta à gifler le bretteur, qui stoppa son élan en lui attrapant le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu as bu ! » Fulmina-t-elle.

Le sabreur esquissa un sourire mesquin et rapprocha brusquement sa camarade de lui en tirant d'un coup sec, la faisant s'effondrer sur son buste.

« Tu manques de rapidité, barbe-à-papa. Tu dois te renforcer, on ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La rosée agrandi d'abord ses yeux, surprise, puis baissa la tête. Elle aussi aurait aimé être plus forte. Elle avait été un poids pour ses amis à Arlong Park. Même Zoro pourtant déjà blessé avait réussi à se battre. Voyant la mine déconfite de sa camarade, le sabreur esquissa un sourire en coin avant de relâcher son amie et de boire une nouvelle lampée d'alcool.

« Heureusement, tu te trouves à côté d'un bon combattant. Je vais pouvoir te montrer deux ou trois trucs. »

Agréablement surprise, Nilam se redressa sur ses genoux et laissa apparaître un sourire reconnaissant.

« T'es sérieux, tu ferais ça ? »

« Ouais. Mais ça sera pas gratuit. »

« Ben voyons. Et je te paye comment ? »

Il plongea une nouvelle fois un regard lubrique dans son décolleté.

« Ça se discute. »

Les joues de la rosée se tintèrent une nouvelle fois de rouge. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi coquin celui-là. Nilam ne put qu'esquisser un sourire à la fois flatté et gêné.

« Mais dis-donc, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sournois ! »

« Moi non plus. » Sur ces mots, il s'enfila plusieurs gorgées de saké.

* * *

Plus la soirée passait, plus l'ambiance était effervescente. Luffy était allongé sur le dos et avait du mal à respirer tellement il avait mangé, Nami était pompette, Usopp chantait de plus en plus faux, Sanji dormait d'ores et déjà sur les poitrines volumineuses des filles et Zoro avait tellement bu que lorsqu'il ingérait son alcool, la moitié coulait sur son T-shirt blanc.

« Regarde-moi ça, t'en a fichu partout ! » Se moqua la rosée. « Tu as plus de rhum sur ton t-shirt que dans ton estomac ! »

Le bretteur ne répondit pas et s'assoupit instantanément. La rosée ferma les yeux avec un sourire avant de se lever et de traverser la taverne en posant un regard attendri sur ses coéquipiers. Nami dormait et ronflait comme un bonhomme, Luffy avait enfin fermé ses yeux pour reprendre des forces, Sanji bavait sur les décolletés de ces charmantes dames et Usopp s'était affalé sur une table en grommelant toutefois quelques paroles de chansons.

* * *

L'air frais qui caressait son visage soulagea la rosette. Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dans cette taverne. Elle déambula dans les rues silencieuses de Whisky Peak. Bien trop silencieuses en fait, l'ambiance semblait même légèrement tendue, comme si la ville retenait son souffle. Une lame froide se déposant sous sa gorge confirma ses craintes.

« Tout doux ma jolie héhé ! Eh ! J'en tiens une ! »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à donner un coup de coude à son ravisseur pour se dégager, mais une vingtaine d'autres hommes fit son apparition. Elle décida donc qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas se débattre pour le moment.

« T'es sûr que c'est une pirate ? » Demanda un autre de ces malfrats.

« Ouais, elle a fait la fête avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille ! Elle doit valoir que dalle, mais c'est toujours ça de pris »

Des chasseurs de primes ?!

« _Effectivement, elle ne vaut pas grand chose, donc autant que vous la relâchiez._ »

La rosée connaissait cette voix, mais elle était persuadée que son propriétaire ronflait allégrement auprès de ses bouteilles de rhum vides. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, perché sur le toit de la taverne.

« Dis-donc barbe-à-papa, tu peux me rappeler de quoi on parlait y'a à peine une heure ?! Je t'ai dit qu'on ne serait pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise ! » Fulmina-t-il.

« M-mais... c'est Roronoa Zoro ! » S'exclama l'un des chasseurs de primes.

« Ouais ben tu m'excuseras mais je suis un peu encerclée là tu vois ! » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Pff j'te jure t'es vraiment une incapable ! »

« Oh ça va hein, de toute façon tu es arrivé bien trop tôt pour que je tente quoi que ce soit ! »

Les hommes suivaient cette dispute tel un match de tennis, leur tête se balançant de gauche à droite selon la personne qui prenait la parole.

« EH BAH LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE TE LAISSERAIS TE DÉMERDER TOUTE SEULE, VOILÀ ! »

« Non mais vous le dites si on vous gêne surtout ! » Cracha l'un des nombreux truands.

Nilam profita de la cohue générale provoquée par leur dispute pour asséner un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de son assaillant et extirper son bâton d'acier de sa ceinture avant de le déplier et de s'en prendre à ceux qui l'avait encerclé. À chaque coup qu'elle portait, elle articulait les mots suivants :

« Vous... n'avez pas... honte... de vous en prendre... à une jeune femme... sans défenses ?! »

Elle donna un coup plus prononcé en hurlant ce dernier mot, provoquant un craquement sonore au niveau du genou de son adversaire, qui se recroquevilla de douleur.

« Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus, face de wasabi ! »

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu t'en sors parfaitement bien toute seule ! »

Un homme saisit la rosette par-derrière en tentant de l'étouffer. Nilam se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir crier les mots suivants:

« Déconne pas Zoro, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! »

En effet, un autre groupe de chasseurs de primes fit son apparition. Le sabreur soupira, affligé.

« Encore une fois, c'est moi qui vais devoir sauver tes petites fesses. »

Il bondit sur le sol et effectua quelques attaques propres et précises avec l'aide de ses sabres.

« Tu aurais dû rejoindre notre organisation, Zoro ! Maintenant, on va devoir te capturer avec les autres ! »

« C'est ça, cause toujours ! »

« Organisation ?! » Interrogea Nilam.

Après un énième coup d'épée, le bretteur se rapprocha de la rosée à reculons avant que leur dos ne se touche.

« Ce sont les chasseurs de primes du Baroque Works. Une organisation criminelle. »

La jeune femme se pétrifia instantanément. Elle espérait ne jamais réentendre ce nom.

« Le B-b-b... »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

« Hey, Nilam ! Ça va pas ? » Demanda son camarade.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit. D'horribles images lui revenaient en tête. Elle revoyait cet homme-lames transpercer son père de son bras. Son père qui s'était avancé vers sa mère et sa fille pour les protéger. La rosée rangea son bâton et plaça son casque antibruit sur les oreilles. Elle dégaina ses revolvers et visa un premier groupe de truands avant de presser les détentes, envoyant alors une pluie de balles explosives dispersant et blessant la plupart des mécréants.

« Bon sang Nilam, qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ! Gronda Roronoa à l'encontre de sa camarade passablement essoufflée.

Mais alors que la fumée se dissipait et dévoilait les corps évanouis et morts des chasseurs de primes, deux autres personnes au look étrange avaient fait leur apparition.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons là, Miss Valentine ? » Demanda une voix grave.

L'homme avait une peau foncée et portait des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un long manteau marron. La femme, quant à elle, avait des cheveux blonds couverts par un bonnet jaune citron ainsi qu'une robe courte et moulante et se trimballait avec un parapluie.

« Roronoa Zoro. » Murmura gravement Miss Valentine.

« L'homme qui avait refusé de rejoindre notre organisation ! » Ajouta Mister Five avec un sourire mauvais.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, Zoro ? » Demanda la rosée en se tournant vers le bretteur.

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Le Baroque Works voulait que je rejoigne son organisation en tant que chasseur de primes. J'ai refusé. »

Mister Five examina Nilam et porta l'index à son menton.

« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, toi ! »

La rosette serra ses poings tremblants. Alors il y était lui aussi ? Elle était encore petite, donc la fille Toya ne se souvenait pas de tout.

« C'est probable » articula nerveusement Nilam. « Vous avez tué mes parents. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Zoro, véritablement surpris.

Le bretteur ne savait rien du passé du Nilam, tout comme Nilam ne connaissait rien du sien.

La blonde esquissa un sourire mauvais.

« Oh vraiment Mister Five ? »

« J'ai tué tout un tas de gens, tu sais gamine. »

La rosée ne put retenir quelques larmes déborder sur ses joues.

« Et vous avez enlevé Paula, c'était mon amie ! Vous l'avez tué aussi je présume ?! N'EST-CE PAS ! »

Elle visa furieusement Mister Five, les doigts crispés sur les gâchettes. Les deux Baroques se jetèrent un regard amusé.

« Paula, hein ? Tu serais surprise de voir ce qu'on a pu en faire. »

La rosée écarquilla ses yeux cobalt, effarée.

« Ça suffit. » Souffla amèrement Zoro. **«** _**Technique à deux sabres, 72 klesha slash !**_ **»**

Deux lames d'air se dirigèrent vers leurs ennemis. Mais la première s'envola aisément dans les airs tandis que l'autre avait fui à temps pour esquiver l'attaque.

« Désolée, mais notre mission principale est de retrouver deux de nos membres et de les tuer, mais on se se reverra ! » S'excusa faussement la blonde dans un rire aigu et détestable.

« Vous abandonnez le combat ?! Bande de lâches ! » Pesta Zoro.

« On a une mission à accomplir, il ne faudrait pas désobéir, ce serait malheureux pour nous. Mais on se reverra. Visiblement, j'ai un travail à terminer » souffla Mister Five avant de fixer la jeune Toya du regard, qui s'était raidi sur place, les dents serrées.

Les deux Baroques s'éloignèrent silencieusement, poursuivant leur mission. Nilam rangea tristement ses armes et serra les poings, tête baissée. Alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications, une voix les interpella.

« ZOROOOO, NILAAAAM ! »

C'était Luffy, accompagné de leurs autres camarades.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » Cria Sanji.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Poursuivit Nami

« QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS D'ATTAQUER LES GENS QUI NOUS NOURRIS ET LOGÉS ! » Hurla Luffy, vraisemblablement mécontent.

Il étira son bras en arrière et visa l'estomac de Zoro avec un _**Gum Gum Bullet**_ , qui voltigea plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Zoro ! » S'exclama la rosée avec horreur. « Luffy arrête ! » L'implora Nilam tandis qu'elle se plaçait face à lui afin de faire barrière.

« Pousse-toi de là Nilam, où toi aussi je t'éclate la tête ! »

« Luffy, calme-toi, laisse-les s'expliquer ! » Tenta de le raisonner Nami.

L'homme élastique obéit et s'immobilisa, la respiration haletante.

« Ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués ! » Expliqua Nilam. « Ce sont des chasseurs de primes du Baroque Works, ils nous ont encerclés, ils voulaient notre peau ! On était obligé de se défendre ! »

Le Capitaine se calma petit à petit.

« Q-quoi sérieux ? » dit celui-ci, déstabilisé.

« Alors tout ça n'était qu'un piège. » Conclut Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fiche encore ici ! Il faut décamper et vite ! » Paniqua Usopp.

« Usopp a raison, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. » Poursuivit Nami.

Luffy replaça son chapeau de paille sur la tête.

« Alors c'est décidé, on se taille ! »

Nilam approuva d'un signe de tête et s'en alla rejoindre Zoro afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Quel crétin... » souffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

* * *

Il était très tard alors que l'équipage était de retour au Merry. Tout le monde s'était rendormi, à l'exception de Nilam, qui avait décidé de prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé revoir ces assassins un jour. Elle pensait ne plus jamais avoir affaire à eux, et pourtant, voilà que bien des années plus tard, ils refaisaient leur apparition. La rosée rinça la mousse sur ses cheveux et son corps et sortit de la douche avant de se saisir d'une serviette blanche qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dressing, une porte s'ouvrit à côté d'elle et quelqu'un tira brusquement sur son poignet pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. Une main se plaqua ensuite sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. C'était Zoro. Une fois que celui-ci eut fermé la porte, la rosée dégagea la main de son assaillant de ses lèvres, furieuse.

« À quoi tu joues ?! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! »

Mais le bretteur ne répondit pas et resserra son emprise sur le poignet de la rosée.

« Tu me dois des explications. C'est quoi cette histoire avec le Baroque Works ? »

Nilam se dégagea vivement.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos et à quitter la pièce, le bretteur lui saisit l'épaule et l'accola à la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Tandis qu'une main la retenait par l'épaule, l'autre était appuyée contre la porte, juste à côté de la tête de la rosée. Celle-ci se mit brusquement à rougir au vu de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux.

« Si, ça me regarde. J'ai vu comment tu as réagi quand j'ai mentionné le nom de « Baroque Works. », tu t'es mise à paniquer et tu as tiré sur tout le monde ! Alors maintenant je te demande de m'éclaircir. Ces gens ont vraiment tué ta famille ? »

La jeune Toya fuya le regard accusateur de Zoro et serra nerveusement sa serviette au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si elle avait peur que celle-ci s'envole soudainement.

« Okay. Je vais te raconter, c'est bon. »

Elle se saisit de la main du bretteur et la retira de son épaule. Il croisa les bras et attendit patiemment son récit.

« Quand j'avais dix ans, le Baroque Works a débarqué et a tout piller. Ils n'hésitaient pas à tuer ceux qui s'opposaient à eux. Nous étions en ville avec mes parents à ce moment-là, et mon père s'est battu pour défendre les citoyens. Malheureusement... un genre d'homme-lames est sortit de nulle part et a transpercé mon père. »

La voix de la jeune femme s'était mise à trembler.

« Ma mère a été touchée par un impact de balle pendant la cohue. Elle a succombé à ses blessures peu après. J'étais là quand elle est morte, j'étais à son chevet. Quant à Paula, c'était mon amie d'enfance. Quand le Baroque Works a vu que les habitants étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se révolter, l'un d'eux a pris mon amie en otage, en nous ordonnant de les laisser quitter la ville. Alors ils l'ont emmené. Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te raconter. » Acheva sombrement Nilam, tête baissée.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. Quand tu m'as soigné il y a deux ans, je me rappelle que tu étais seule dans cette maison. Je m'étais douté qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à les recroiser un jour. Ils vont essayer de me tuer, c'est certain. »

Un sourire malin illumina le visage de Zoro.

« Ouais. Ils vont _essayer._ Mais avec nous à tes côtés, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Nilam releva la tête, agréablement surprise.

« On ne laissera pas ces imbéciles toucher à notre petite barbe-à-papa sur pattes. » Ajouta-t-il en tapotant la tête de la rosée.

Celle-ci gonfla ses joues et s'apprêta à lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'une face de wasabi desséchée, mais un cri provenant de la cuisine l'en empêcha. Les deux camarades se hâtèrent de rejoindre la pièce concernée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une Nami déconcertée face à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus et attachés en haute queue-de-cheval.

« J-je voulais me servir un verre d'eau quand j'ai trouvé cette fille en train de fouiller dans notre frigo ! » S'exclama la navigatrice.

La concernée tendait les mains en avant, comme si elle tentait de dompter une bête sauvage.

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

* * *

 _Oh bah tiens, coucou Vivi ! XD J'espère que la lecture aura été agréable pour vous, merci de votre patience et de votre soutien, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Je fais au mieux pour publier rapidement, mais avec le travail ce n'est pas évident :') Je fais au mieux ! Mais ne paniquez pas si vous voyez que ça fait plus de trois semaines que je n'ai pas publié cette fic, je suis toujours aussi motivée pour la poursuivre ! J'ai même commencé à écrire la scène du « deux ans plus tard », les retrouvailles :3 J'avais la scène en tête, il fallait absolument que je la retranscrive !_

 _Câlins et pizzas sur vous !_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	12. Chapitre 12: Arrêt sur Little Garden

_Ahem ahem. Coucou ?_

 _Je suis contente d'être ici depuis tout ce temps ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonnés sans même vous donner de nouvelles. J'ai eu une année assez compliquée, mais bon, on a tous nos petits problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Me voici de retour pour vous livrer la suite de One Piece : My Story ! Suite écrite depuis un certain temps, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis absentée durant plusieurs mois. Je suis persuadée que j'ai perdu bon nombre d'entre vous et j'ai envie de dire, c'est normal. Mais je tiens quand même à poursuivre cette histoire, même si il doit y avoir d'autres trous de ce genre ! En plus, je bosse toujours sur mon Law x OC à côté qui comporte maintenant une quinzaine de chapitres, mais je veux en écrire un maximum avant de le publier ici, histoire que vous n'attendiez pas des mois pour la suite, comme celle-ci !_

 _De plus, je me mets également à créer et raconter des histoires d'horreur sur ma chaîne youtube donc autant dire que l'écriture, l'enregistrement et le montage me bouffent pas mal de temps._

 _Mais j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions cette année. L'année 2019 sera celle de la créativité ! Je reprends du service sur FFN et j'espère pouvoir tenir ma promesse. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs une très bonne année 2019 à tous, plein d'amour et de bonheur !_

 _Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre 12 !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : LA VENUE DE VIVI ET LE SÉJOUR SUR L'ÎLE DE DRUM**

* * *

Une perle de sueur longeait le front de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, qui gardait les mains en avant en tentant de calmer la rouquine qui était à la fois surprise et furieuse. Luffy, Usopp et Sanji arrivèrent en courant, paniqués par ce cri soudain.

« NAMI CHÉRIE, NE CRAINS RIEN JE VIENS TE SAUVER ! »

Mais le pauvre blondinet fut prit d'un semi-arrêt cardiaque lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps modestement couvert de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. L'amour prit immédiatement place dans ses yeux et il se mit à onduler comme un fou autour de la rosée.

« Nilam en sucre, tu es tellement peu couverte, c'est magnifique ! »

Zoro serra les dents et donna un coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête de la girouette aux cheveux blonds.

« Arrête de lui tourner autour, tu vas lui faire peur ! » Grogna le bretteur.

Sanji s'apprêtait à insulter le sabreur de marimo en boîte quand son regard se posa sur la pauvre chose à la chevelure azur toute tremblante et inquiète. Encore une fois, sa réaction fut exagérée et son âme manqua de quitter son corps. Trop d'émotions pour lui en si peu de temps. Tandis que le cuisinier faisait sa crise dans son coin, Luffy serra les poings.

« T'es qui toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur mon navire ! »

L'azurée reprit son souffle et tenta de reprendre ses esprits avant de soupirer et de joindre ses mains le long de son corps.

« Mon nom est Nefertari Vivi. Je suis la Princesse du Royaume d'Alabasta. »

« Ça ne répond pas à la question de notre Capitaine ! » Pesta Nami.

La passagère clandestine serra les dents, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Je... je me suis cachée dans votre navire pour fuir le Baroque Works. Ils doivent sûrement être à ma recherche à l'heure qu'il est. »

Luffy se détendit soudainement et adressa un grand sourire à la nouvelle venue.

« Ah, tu es de notre côté alors ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ce Baroque Works à la fin? » Demanda Usopp, agacé.

« Une organisation criminelle. » Répondit simplement Nilam, qui serrait toujours fermement sa serviette autour de sa poitrine. « Pourquoi sont-ils à ta recherche ? »

« Parce que... je faisais partie de leur clan. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Je me suis infiltrée en tant qu'espionne. Mon Royaume est très mal en point et je soupçonnais le directeur de cette organisation et Grand Corsaire, Crocodile, d'être à l'origine de la sécheresse et de la famine dont souffre mon Pays. »

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Grand Corsaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sanji, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, s'adossa au plan de travail et croisa les bras, les yeux fermés.

« Il s'agit d'une Organisation de Pirates qui se sont alliés au Gouvernement Mondial. Ils sont au nombre de sept. »

« Sérieux ? » S'exclama Luffy. « Et on connaît leur nom ? »

« Je ne connaissais que Dracule Mihawk. » Poursuivit Sanji.

« Et finalement, tu as pu découvrir quelque chose ? » Demanda Luffy, intéressé.

« Oui. C'est bien lui qui est la cause de tout ce malheur. À cause de cet homme, nos armées se battent entre elles.

« Se battre ? » s'étonna Nami. « Tu veux dire que c'est la Guerre là-bas ? »

Vivi serra les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

« O-oui... c'est pour ça que je me suis infiltrée sur votre navire. Je dois me rendre à Alabasta, tenter de raisonner le peuple et faire arrêter le massacre ! »

« Je vois. » Souffla Sanji.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que nous nous rendons là-bas ? » Demanda Nami, qui croisa les bras.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas là-bas _directement_ , mais vous passerez par Nanohana, c'est la ville la plus proche et vous allez sûrement avoir besoin de refaire le plein de vivres. À partir de là, je pourrais me rendre à Alabasta sans difficultés. »

« Tu es très prévoyante ! » Dit Nilam, secrètement impressionnée.

« Okay, Princesse d'Alabasta. Vivi, c'est ça ? Nous allons t'accompagner jusqu'à ton Pays. » Décida le capitaine.

Tout l'équipage retint son souffle.

« Quoi ?! Tu le penses sérieusement Luffy ?! » S'exclama Usopp.

L'homme élastique gratifia ses amis d'un grand sourire digne du D.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce qui anime les Pirates, c'est la soif d'aventure, non ? Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause ! »

Nami se crispa

« Tu es totalement cinglé ! »

« Moi je suivrais la belle Vivi jusqu'au bout du monde si elle le voulait ! » S'extasia Sanji dans une voix ridiculement niaise.

« Je suis mon Capitaine. » Dit simplement Zoro.

« Moi aussi ! » Poursuivit Nilam.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi téméraires. » Sanglota Usopp avec détresse.

« ON NE LA CONNAIS PAS CETTE FILLE » Tempêta Nami.

« C'est décidé ! » Tonitrua Luffy. « Nous t'escorterons jusqu'à Alabasta ! »

L'azurée ne sut quoi dire. Elle restait immobile, les lèvres tremblantes et un regard reconnaissant.

« M-merci. Merci infiniment ! »

La rouquine soupira avec force. Luffy allait finir par leur attirer d'innombrables ennuis, s'il continuait d'en faire qu'à sa tête.

* * *

Après quelques heures, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus parvint enfin à se détendre. Elle s'était adossée au mât, désirant rester seule le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Nilam, qui avait enfin put se vêtir d'un short rose et d'un débardeur blanc, s'approcha d'elle, deux verres de limonade à la main.

« Tu dois mourir de soif avec toutes ces émotions ! Tiens, c'est moi qui les ais préparés. »

Elle lui tendit le verre remplit d'eau gazeuse sucrée avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Merci. Ça fait longtemps que tu fais partie de cet équipage ? »

« Plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois, je ne sais plus. On a déjà vécu tellement d'aventures que je ne sais même plus me situer dans le temps. Moins d'un an, c'est certain. »

« Et quel est ton nom ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le loisir de se présenter ! Je suis Nilam. »

« Enchantée Nilam ! Et si tu me présentais tes petits camarades ? »

La rosée hocha affirmativement la tête et pointa le bricoleur du doigt.

« Le type avec le long nez, c'est Usopp ! Il est très ingénieux mais un peu froussard. Il aime beaucoup raconter de grandes histoires, un peu farfelues. Quand on l'a rencontré, il passait pas mal de temps en compagnie d'une jeune femme du nom de Kaya. Grâce à lui, elle oubliait sa maladie, car il lui racontait de fausses aventures. Mais quand Luffy deviendra le Roi des Pirates, il en aura des vraies à lui conter. J'espère qu'ils se marieront ensemble, ce serait merveilleux ! »

Vivi avait déjà des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Ensuite, la belle rouquine qui observe l'océan, c'est Nami, notre navigatrice. Au départ, c'était une voleuse de Pirates, pour des raisons personnelles. Maintenant, c'est une Pirate voleuse ! Parce que oui, Nami est toujours aussi attirée par l'argent. Une vraie chipie ! »

L'azurée rit doucement.

« Eh bien quel phénomène ! Et le blond qui nous tournait autour tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah lui, c'est Sanji, notre cuisinier ! Le meilleur. Je n'ai jamais mangé de plats aussi bons et nourrissants. Il aime un peu trop les filles à mon goût, mais il est adorable, tu ne pourras que l'aimer ! »

Le sourire de la nouvelle venue s'élargissait davantage, tandis que Nilam poursuivait les présentations.

« Ensuite, le grognon aux cheveux verts, c'est Zoro ! C'est un chasseur de primes célèbre. C'est celui que je connais le mieux, car nous nous étions déjà rencontrés il y a deux ans de cela. Il était blessé et je l'ai soigné. On se chamaille souvent, mais rien de méchant. Il est souvent distant et n'est pas très bavard, mais on peut compter sur lui ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent une gorgée de limonade avant de poursuivre.

« Et enfin, le dernier et pas des moindres, notre Capitaine, Luffy ! Il deviendra le Roi des Pirates. Il est très maladroit et possède un estomac hors normes. Ah oui, Luffy a mangé le Fruit du Gum Gum ! Il peut se montrer très téméraire et s'attirer des ennuis, mais il s'en sortira toujours. »

« Quel équipage fascinant ! » S'exclama Vivi.

Nami se tourna vers ses compagnons, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hé les gars, on arrive à la prochaine île ! »

Le petit monde rejoignit la navigatrice et tous observèrent l'horizon.

« D'après la carte, il s'agit de l'île préhistorique de Little Garden ! » Poursuivit la rousse.

Le mot « préhistorique » avait eut pour effet de faire flageoler le pauvre Usopp.

« P-p-préhistorique ?! Alors il pourrait y avoir des dinosaures là-bas ?! »

« C'est possible. » Répondit Zoro sur un ton neutre.

L'inventeur se mit à blanchir et se mordit les doigts. Une fois le bateau accosté, tout le monde descendit du Merry. Tout le monde, sauf Long Nez.

« L-les copains, je crois que je vais rester ici, je suis atteint de la maladie « Nevapassurcetteîle », c'est très sérieux ! »

Nilam gonfla ses joues et alla saisir l'oreille de l'inventeur trouillard avant de l'attirer hors du bateau.

« Arrête ton cirque et on y va ! » Grommela celle-ci.

* * *

Le petit groupe progressait sur l'immense île qui s'offrait à eux. Il s'y trouvait de nombreux arbres fruitiers géants.

« Woouaaahhh, regardez la taille de ces fruits ! » S'exclama Luffy, toute langue dehors.

« On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour faire un petit ravitaillement ? » Proposa judicieusement Sanji.

« Bonne idée, je vais nous fabriquer des paniers géants ! » S'enjailla Usopp. « Vous n'avez qu'à vous séparer et faire un peu de repérage dans les environs, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps ! »

« Ça marche, mais grouille hein, Usopp ! » S'impatienta déjà Luffy.

Sanji se dirigea vers le nord, Luffy, vers le sud, Nami vers l'est et Zoro, vers l'ouest. Vivi et Chopper restaient auprès de Long Nez afin de lui apporter leur aide. Voyant que la tête gazonneuse comptait tracer sa route seule, Nilam le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras au passage , un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Mais quelle pot de colle ! » Grogna Zoro.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir seul ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un sens de l'orientation peu commun ? »

Vexé, le sabreur se dégagea de l'emprise de la rosée.

« Je peux très bien retrouver mon chemin sans toi ! »

Ne souhaitant pas se disputer à nouveau avec la face de guacamole, Nilam se mit à accélérer le pas et à courir, avant de tourner la tête vers son camarade.

« De toute façon, j'ai pas envie de me promener ici toute seule, donc je viens avec toi et c'est tout ! »

Le bretteur serra les dents.

« Grr, elle est pas possible ! » Rumina le sabreur avant de poursuivre la tête rose.

Sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait elle-même capable de le semer et de finalement se perdre, il bondit sur la rosette afin de l'arrêter. Nilam se retrouva face contre terre, un certain sapin de noël ambulant étalé sur son dos.

« Argh, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » Gronda la rosâtre.

« On est sur une île préhistorique j'te rappelle ! Ne t'éloigne pas trop, tu vas encore te blesser ! »

Lassée que Zoro la traite un peu comme une faiblarde, Nilam se dégagea, se releva et foudroya son camarde du regard.

« Ah oui, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais sauvagement plaqué au sol ! J'aurais pu me casser quelque chose ! »

Roronoa haussa un sourcil.

« Quelle p'tite nature tu fais... bon allez, on y va. »

La rosée suivit son camarade, ronchonnant amèrement. La forêt était immense, tout comme les arbres qu'elle abritait. Les fruits faisaient parfois la taille d'un boulet de canon. Mais il s'y trouvait également des insectes de taille anormale, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'exploration, ils arrivèrent à une clairière abritant de nombreux champignons de taille honorable. Impressionnée, Nilam se précipita vers le champ et s'abaissa afin d'en examiner l'apparence.

« On dirait des bolets, si je ne m'abuse, ils sont comestibles ! On pourrait venir en chercher tout à l'heure, tu en penses qu- »

Mais la pirate n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut soudainement saisie à la volée par son camarade aux cheveux verts. Celle-ci se trouvait affalée sur son épaule, la main du bretteur la maintenant fermement par le haut des cuisses. Furieuse de s'être faite surprendre ainsi et troublée par l'incompréhension, la rosette fulmina.

« Hého ça va pas non ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Arrête de râler et regarde derrière nous ! »

S'exécutant, la jeune femme tourna immédiatement la tête et écarquilla ses yeux bleus. Plusieurs mètres derrière eux se trouvait un tricératops de type préhistorique qui les poursuivait furieusement.

Nilam lâcha un cri d'effroi.

« AHHH ! PLUS VITE ZORO, PLUS VITE ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux ! »

Toujours perchée sur l'épaule du sabreur, la rosée extirpa l'un de ses revolver et tira une balle explosive sur le crâne du dinosaure. Malheureusement, cela n'avait même pas suffit à freiner sa course.

« M-mais il est fait en quoi ce truc ! »

Zoro aperçut au loin une fine ouverture dans une falaise sur la gauche. Une fois à proximité, il s'y introduit et déposa sa camarade à côté de lui avant de plaquer son dos contre la paroi rocheuse, imité par Nilam. La créature les dépassa enfin, toujours sur sa lancée agressive. La jeune femme soupira, soulagée.

« Pff, on l'a échappé belle. Bien joué face de plante, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver celui-là ! »

« J'ai ressenti des vibrations, et quand j'ai tourné la tête, je l'ai vu arriver à toute vitesse. Mais je pense que je devrais le pourchasser. Ça nous ferait une bonne réserve de viande ! »

« Certainement pas ! Ce truc n'est même pas censé être encore vivant ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit comestible. »

« Mh. Sûrement. Retournons voir Usopp alors, il doit avoir fini les paniers. Moins on traîne ici, mieux c'est. »

* * *

De retour au point de rendez-vous, l'équipage n'attendait plus qu'eux.

« Ah, voilà les retardataires, on va pouvoir y aller ! » S'exclama Nami. »

« Excuse-nous, on a été retardé par un tricératops fou furieux ! » Pesta Nilam.

Usopp se mit à pâlir.

« U-un t-tricératops ?! Il faut qu'on déguerpisse d'ici au plus vite, ça craint ! »

« Hors de question. Trancha Luffy. Pas avant d'avoir fait le plein de réserves ! »

Chacun se saisit d'un panier qu'il enfilèrent comme un sac à dos.

« Allez, au boulot ! » Clama joyeusement le Capitaine.

* * *

 _L'arrêt doit sûrement vous sembler brutal, mais c'est normal, on enchaîne avec le prochain scénario juste après ! Évidemment, je vous recommande de vous montrer patients, je ne sais absolument pas quand la suite sortira, peut-être que ça prendra plusieurs mois… en tout cas je continue toujours de travailler dessus !_

 _Pleins de bisous et à la prochaine :)_

 ** _-Uterpia_**


End file.
